Lighthouse in the Storm
by Bell 1
Summary: A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise? A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH (Current Words minus ANs 32,329)
1. Chapter 1 - Life's Blessings

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By:**MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** **hlsmith **

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - _Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. _**

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise? ?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**.**

**www ****. fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625**

**AN: I had to laugh at the prompt I decided to write because when the e-mail came in from Vampmama, there were two songs as prompts. I chose _God Gave Me_ _You_ because song inspired me. The funny part is, I was in the middle of reading a fanfiction story when the prompt e-mail came, chose this prompt, finished reading the fic, and guess what… yep, that's right, the last chapter of this fic was a song fic chapter for _God Gave Me You_ by Blake Shelton. So, seems it was meant to be mama4dukes. *winks* **

**mama4dukes – I hope you enjoy this fic written for you and I hope you enjoy this pairing. I was pleasantly surprised and a bit nervous to be given you as my recipient. ;) **

**For my recipient's sake, I am taking creative license with what a certain university offers for their majors. **

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

**Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~** **LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**Chapter One – Life's Blessings**

**EmPOV **

Every time I walk through the door, I count my blessings for the simple fact I have a roof over my head, clothes to wear, and food for nourishment because I haven't always been so lucky.

There was a time the thought of owning my own home, or even having one drawer of clothes was an impossible dream. Food was sparse. There were days at a time I was unable to calm my grumbling stomach. Sometimes it became so bad there was no audible protest. Those days I lived mostly on the only thing affordable and available, water. When sustenance was available, you had to be there at the head of the line, or you went without. The same could be said for a warm place to lay my head in the winter, or a place to cool off in the summer.

There was one place I always knew I could go when the weather or my hunger became really treacherous, but my guilt and shame would overcome me. I felt undeserving of the help they would provide. I was so far into self-loathing that I could no longer see how anything I have done, or left undone, could be forgivable when I was unable to forgive myself. Especially when the friends I thought I had seemingly abandoned me too.

Shaking myself from the dreary thoughts of my past, I hang my coat in the hall closet and walk up the stairs. Setting my keys on the nightstand by the bed, I gather a pair of running pants and a tank top to change into. I put on my running shoes and head out of the house for my six-mile run; starting on the path next to the house. Though running relaxes me, it also can bring back painful memories.

_"Get out of here, you bum! We don't need your type sullying the streets with your filth and drunkenness. You're a disgrace that defiles our streets. Shoo, before I call the police." _

_I scamper off empty-handed from today's efforts of scrounging up scraps to eat. It's been five days since I have eaten. Every day I have gone to the food kitchen. The first couple days I arrive late, but after figuring out what time I have to be there, I arrive to an already long line. Before I even make it to the door they close due to no more food available. _

_Afterwards, I go through alleyways of restaurants as they close. However, a new city ban on giving food to the homeless, claiming the FDA is unable to check the food, keeps many restaurants from giving out leftovers. This makes it impossible to find anything suitable to eat. Many restaurants now have their dumpsters secured, or keep from throwing the bags outside until the day the trash collectors arrive to avoid the hefty fines, or the risk of a shutdown. _

_It really makes no sense. Why put a ban such a thing? It is the same food the restaurant sells the public and the FDA isn't examining each dish before it is served. I know the government is full of far too many fat-cat, over paid politicians with an elitist mindset, but it isn't so large that they have at least one FDA agent in each restaurant all across the country just checking food quality and regulations before every dish is served. Plus, there haven't exactly been an exceeding number of homeless deaths due to food consumption… more like lack of ANY nourishment. _

_I often wonder how long it will take before I become one of those nameless bodies no one cares about, no one remembers, no one claims, and left to a fiery end. My once strong, muscular physique now thin and weak is unrecognizable, even to me. A once clean-shaven face is now covered with a full, thick, and dirty beard. The former healthy complexion replaced with pale and sickly skin. Bright, hazel eyes are dull, sunken in, and emphasized by the dark circles. Even the clothes on my back hang loose on me, torn and dirty. I was fortunate enough to find a thin rope now used as a belt. _

_Reflective surfaces are no longer my friend; I avoid them like the plague. It's not about vanity, more because I cannot associate who I am now with the man I once was and the thought of getting my life back is a forgotten dream. _

_I wish I could say I lost count of the days, but the day it all changed still haunts me. I never thought I would end up like this, but so many things led to my being here, the last being the absolute worst. When the last straw came crashing down on me, I had no one left. The few friends I thought I had left were unreachable, or didn't return my calls and I had no family left. Money ran out long ago and I was left to living in the streets with harsh winters and summers. _

I jog through the woods until I reach the park on the edge of town. I use what I can of the children's play equipment to work my upper body before finishing my run through the streets of Incline Village, Nevada toward home.

"Hi, Emmett!"

"Hello, Mrs. Denali", I say as I pass her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tanya?" she hollers.

I laugh loud enough to reach her ears, but internally think _when you respect me and stop flirting with me all the time._ Even if she were to divorce her husband, I wouldn't go there. The woman gets around more than Jake, the town's happy-go-lucky stray dog. Any little inkling of attention would only encourage her more. To the average male, she is considered a hot ticket, but to me she is an attractive woman with no morals and a low self-esteem, filling the void by guiding different skin boats to tuna harbor.

"Hey, Emmett. Are you coming over on Monday?" Riley Biers, a young student at Lake Tahoe Community College, asks.

"I'll get back to you."

He chuckles and winks as I pass. "I get'cha!"

Arriving home, I walk onto the deck overlooking the lake scenery, remove my tennis shoes, and strip down to my boxer briefs. I head to the lake for a refreshing swim through the beautiful waters of Lake Tahoe. About half an hour later, I am back on the deck grabbing a towel out of the waterproof, outdoor storage cabinet to dry off. Then I head inside, take a shower, and change into some shorts and a t-shirt before making something for dinner.

Once dinner is finished, I put anything I am not going to eat away and the dirty dishes into the dishwasher before picking up my food and heading to the kitchen table. Without the distraction of cooking sitting, here eating in the quiet house unnerves me so I stand up, turning on the stereo to the classics playlist in the living room. Hearing the soothing sounds of strings and piano helps me to concentrate on the notes instead of getting lost in my thoughts. You learn to appreciate the things you lose; being able to listen to whatever I want is one of them.

I place my plate and utensils into the machine and start the cleaning cycle. Turning off the stereo, I pick up my briefcase at the door and head to the office. It still amazes me how unbelievably lucky I am to have a multi-room home. Pulling out the papers, I set to work on grading today's tests and assignments. When that is complete, it is after seven-thirty and I decide I should head to bed since I didn't sleep well last night.

Taking off my shirt and shorts, I crawl under the covers in my natural state with just a sheet draped over my lower half. Lying on my back, I drift to sleep.

_My sister is the only family I have left and fortunately allows me to stay with her until I am able get back on my feet even though my brother-in-law is completely against it. Unable to prove it, I simply know James is not the person he claims to be. He stays late at work often, even though he is at an entry-level position, yet he somehow has plenty of money to support his wife, claiming an inheritance from his parents. _

_The friends he hangs out with are shady characters that often have scantily dressed women attached to their side. There is a near constant stench of alcohol and weed on them. Fortunately, he has never allowed these men anywhere around Alice and actually treats her well. _

_James isn't much better than his friends, but he dresses better. Long, blonde hair reaches the center of his back. I don't actually get the point of a man having long hair. It bothers me more that his hair is longer than my sister's dark, chin-length hair. He also spends more time on it than his wife does, just so he can tie it in the back. _

_My sister is an exuberant, happy person that only sees the best in James. He is good at hiding his true self from her. No matter how much I try to help her see his true colors, Alice won't hear it. Every time I try to help her catch him in a lie in the past couple years, he is a step ahead. When she will surprise him at work with something to eat, he is always there. I'm not sure how he does it. _

_When my own troubles begin, I am forced to give up. Eventually, the only choice I have remaining is to depend on their charity. For eight months I've been living in their basement, the only place James will allow even though they have two guest rooms. _

_I am not the same fun, jubilant man I used to be. Life has been difficult recently. Naïve is not how I would describe myself, though definitely inexperienced to the ways of the world. I now know I was living in a sheltered world that found a way to break me. Serious, subdued, and humbled better describe me these days. _

_It is a stormy Sunday afternoon. I am on my way to pick Alice up from her custom design clothing shop. Once again, her husband is too busy to bother. She called him so he could pick her up once she arrives on the other side of Puget Sound. They live on Bainbridge Island and the ferry terminal is within walking distance of her store, but she doesn't drive. _

_I have just finished a job lead near Union Bay when I receive the call from scar-face himself. Calling the shop to let her know I will pick her up there, I hang up when voicemail picks up and opt to send her a text instead. It has been fifteen minutes with no response, which isn't like her. Since I am only two blocks from the shop, I decide she once again left her cell in the office while sewing in the back and couldn't hear it over the machines. _

_Unfortunately when I arrive, the store located south of Safeco Plaza is dark. Knowing she probably began walking toward the ferries before seeing my text, I drive down Marion Street, hoping to catch her. Thankfully since it is a weekend afternoon, the streets are practically barren, most choosing to remain home in this weekend weather. _

_When I reach First Street, the corner is blocked off with emergency vehicles and someone lying in the street. As I begin turning the SUV around, my heart sinks out of my chest. The neon green raincoat I left at Alice's store a week ago is in the middle of the intersection. I throw the car into park and run directly toward the seemingly unmoving bright beacon. _

_When I meet the barriers, I am met with several strong arms holding me back. That's when I see what would forever change my life, my sister lying motionless. The downpour mixes with the tears streaming down my face. _

_"ALICE!" I scream out before I feel myself being shaken. A stinging slap crosses my face. I look toward the source with a grief-stricken look. _

_"There you are, Sir. I have been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now. My name is officer Cheney. What is your name?" I give the aged officer my name. "What makes you think you know the victim?" _

_"The raincoat… she… she made that for my birthday last year." I tell him between shuddering sobs. _

_"What relation is she to you?" _

_"M-my sister." _

_"What is your sister's name?" _

_I take a deep breath, knowing I need to get myself under control. "Alice, Sir." _

_He nods and begins leading me past the barrier, letting others know I may know the victim. As soon as we are by her side, I break down at the sight of my sister's mangled, unnaturally twisted body covered to her ankles in the oversized neon green raincoat, wearing the too big matching goulashes. Her left arm is trapped under her body in a way that seems impossible. The right leg is bent far enough that if I didn't know any better, I would think her knees were on the back of her legs. _

_Her beautiful, brown eyes are wide open, but that's not what disturbs me the most. Within her scratched face and the blood washing away from the rain is a look I have never seen on her features… fear and horror. _

_If the situation weren't so tragic, I might have laughed when I see her cell phone still securely clutched in her right hand. I swipe my finger across the screen and fall deeper into despair. My text immediately flashes onto the screen. "Oh, Alice. Why didn't you just wait for me?" I whisper as a hand touches my shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry, but I have to ask this. Can you positively identify the victim?" _

_I nod as I reach to close her eyes. "Yes. Her name is Alice Deschamps. She is my sister. What happened?" _

_"It was a hit and run, Son. There was a high-speed chase going through town. When Ms. Deschamps was crossing at the light the fugitive's vehicle hit her dead-on at fifty miles an hour. Her body was flung into the air over the first two police cruisers and landed in the center of the southbound lane of the intersection. The third officer saw what happened, stopped immediately to check on Ms. Deschamps, and called it in." _

_I struggle to ask the next question. "Was… was she alive?" _

_I see the sorrow cross officer Cheney's worn and wrinkled face, his grey eyes sorrowful. "No, she died instantly. I believe it was due to the severe head trauma when she was struck and again when she landed." _

_I sigh in relief. If she was dead when the officer stopped, she couldn't have suffered long. "Thank you. Have you contacted anyone yet?" _

_"No, Sir. You arrived only ten minutes after we put the roadblocks up. We will be calling her husband. Would you like to accompany us? We will have your vehicle brought to the station." _

_I nod my head, knowing driving isn't a good idea. _

_Waiting for the paramedics to load her body onto the gurney, I call Ben; watching as they drape a white sheet over her and place her into the ambulance. Alice and I went to him after our parents died two years ago set up our final wishes. Ben is going to handle everything, including calling the funeral home. _

_Our parents were visiting friends in Oklahoma and an F5 tornado came through town. As luck would have it, our parents perished and their friends survived. Not that I want their children, all under the age of twelve, to lose their mother and father…I just miss them, especially now. _

_Officer Cheney leads me to his squad car, allowing me to climb into the passenger seat, and hands me her possessions, the matching rain hat and umbrella, as well as her purse. Anything else on her at the time of death will be released later. _

_It takes an hour and a half before James arrives. I have been waiting here the whole time. The officers tell us what we could expect as well as the fact they have caught the fugitive, currently in lockup for manslaughter as well as a number of other felonies. When they tell me the fugitive's name, I nearly lose it, but maintain my composure. I look over at James, no emotion whatsoever. _Does he even care that his wife just died?_ He is the master of deception and in hiding his true thoughts, or emotions. _

_Laurent Bourbon is one of James' closest friends. When he called me, James was out with his friends. I'm sure Laurent was one of them at the time. Questions run rampant through my head. _How could he do that to her?_ According to the officer, the car didn't even swerve. _Did they do it on purpose?Did they even see her? How did he avoid being caught with Laurent? _ Once everything is wrapped up at the police station, I head home. _

_The next day, I arrive home after an early morning interview, but all the locks have been changed and there is no answer, even though I know James is inside. After knocking and ringing the doorbell for ten minutes, James walks outside. _

_"There is no longer a reason for me to let your sorry ass stay in my home anymore, Emmett. The only reason you were allowed here is gone, so get off my property, you good for nothing pervert before I call the police." He turns to go back into the house and locks it. _

_Getting into my beat-up SUV, I call everyone I could think of that would be willing to help me out, but no one answers. Messages are left with each as I head to a hotel, but find that my only credit card is denied and my bankcard evidently doesn't have sufficient funds. _

_Getting into my beat-up SUV, I call everyone I could think of that would be willing to help me out; but no one answers. Messages are left for each as I head to a hotel. When I arrive, I discover my only credit card is denied and my bankcard evidently doesn't have sufficient funds. _

_At my bank, I am told my account has been closed by my financial representative, which I do not have. However, all the appropriate forms are signed with what they verified as my signature. When I tell them I did not authorize this, they tell me there is nothing they could do now, but suggest I could contact the FTC, Federal Trade Commission, or the police if I suspect identity fraud. _

_I go directly to Ben's office after that, but find out he is out for the rest of the week. I leave him a note and call his cell phone, but there is no answer. How is it possible to run into all these roadblocks and not be able to reach anyone? _

_The next week is spent living out of my tent at my favorite free camping area with a tiny hot spring about half a mile to the east. I attend the funeral, but no one shows; not even to the luncheon following Alice's closed casket burial service. I don't understand how it is possible. Before the service begins, I call everyone I know that wouldn't miss paying his or her respects to my once very upbeat and social sister, once again, no one answers. _

_No one I could reach. _

_No money. _

_No place to stay. _

_No job perspectives. _

_Nearly dead cell phone battery with no way to charge it. _

_Less than a quarter tank of gas left. _

_I keep fighting. _

_With no way to fill the tank, I am forced to sell my vehicle after the low fuel light appears. I take with me all the camping gear in the back, pulling on the pack. With two thousand dollars from the sale, I take the bus to my church on the other side of Seattle. The pastor finds me an affordable place to stay. Having lost my cell phone last night, I purchase a prepaid cell phone, but am unable to retrieve the contact list from my contacts backup registration. Next I buy a nice suit and a winter coat at the second hand store and get back on the job search. _

_For the next four weeks, I go to every possible place I can to find employment, but somehow I am even less able to find work than before Alice died. I do what I can, following all the leads I get, but every time I am either too late, or not what they are looking to hire. Even the quickie mart turns me away. I find a few places that hire by the hour and pay cash, but it isn't enough to tide me over and it is a first come deal. However, even though I arrive early every day, there is no guarantee they will pick the same people. _

_It has now been two months since losing my sister. Between food, rent, utilities, bare essentials, and bus or cab fare, I am down to my last ten dollars. My prepaid cell phone has been out of minutes for the past week with no funds to add more. Rent is due tomorrow and the cash pay employers have not picked me for the past month. I will have to turn over my place tomorrow. _

_I have been stopping by Ben's office once, or twice a week, but each time I am told he has been out of town, or unreachable. I try finding his address on the internet at the public library and even in phone books, but it seems his private information is unlisted and unpublished. _

_Most of my friends do not have a landline telephone, so without a way to retrieve their number from my old phone and no way to look up their number online, they are still unreachable. I was able to leave messages with the New England Patriots, but never heard back. Jasper's place of employment escapes me and Edward's school wouldn't give me any information, or even take a message, claiming they have no way of tracking down their students. _

_Although I don't want to bother her now that her business is overwhelmingly successful, I also need help, knowing she would be there for me. I find her business number online and call. A male answers and tells me she is at a catering event, so I leave a message with him. That was my last hope. _

_Today is the day. I gather the few belongings I have and place them into my backpack. Knocking on the landlady's door, I deliver the news. "Hello Mrs. Cope. I am here to turn in my keys." She is a sweet, kind, and generous lady who attends my church. _

_"OH!" She says surprised. "Do you have a place to stay?" _

_Not wanting to take advantage, or put her out, I lie and tell her I am going to be staying with a friend. Each day following, I look for work and go to the library when necessary. When my clothes become dirty and I am a bit scruffy-looking, I am no longer welcome at the library. _

_I have sold off everything except my sleeping bag and tent. The only other things I own are the clothes on my back, my winter coat, my suit, gloves, stocking hat, scarf, a water bottle, my pocket Bible, and a few personal care items such as a toothbrush, comb, and two spare pairs of underwear. All these things easily fit into the sleeping bag, which is tied to the tent bag. _

_I never do hear back from Jasper, Edward, Peter, or anyone else I left messages. Ben never returns any of my phone calls, or ever sought me out. The last time I stop by Ben's office, the receptionist sees me coming and has already called the police. _

_I don't bother going to the pastor again, ashamed of where my life has ended up. I am in the depths of despair and depression has weaved its way into me. I no longer see the light at the end of the tunnel. Everything seems hopeless, useless, and worthless… **I** feel worthless and abandoned by the only friends I thought I had, including Ben. _

_That's how I ended up here. _

_None of this stops me from praying to God, or asking Him for forgiveness though. Even if it does seem hopeless, I know He is always there. _

_Suddenly an angel appears before me and wraps her arms around me. We are standing on the beach as the sun sets over the ocean, our arms wrapped around each other. The warm wind gently blows off the ocean as the tide rises, tickling our feet. The auburn highlights come out in her wavy, brunette hair that sweeps across my arm resting on her lower back. She looks up at me with her dark brown eyes; the depth of adoration within is so intense I could buckle under. _

"Just you and me. There's nothing to worry about."_ Hearing those words relax me because I know with her by my side, I can do anything. She is my strength through my doubts and my lighthouse guiding me when I am lost in a storm. She amazes me with her devotion. _"I love you."

_"I love you too, Angel." I bend down and slowly, gently capture her lips with my own, bringing my right hand up to cup her face as our mouths dance, mold, and form together. _Is it wrong to kiss such a divine being?_ I realize I don't care because the feel of her lips shadowing my lead sends tingles throughout my entire body. Moments later, I am sweeping her into my arms. _

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – What do you think? **

**I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her. **

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM _(private message)_ me so I can correct them. **

**I have a new poll on my FFn profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Keeper

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** hlsmith

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - **_Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. _

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**. ****  
**www . fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625

**AN: Sorry for the wait. The next chapters should be coming soon. **

**For my mama4dukes's sake, I am taking creative license with what a certain university offers for their majors. I hope you enjoy this fic written for you and I hope you enjoy this pairing. ;) **

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith****for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

**Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Two – The Keeper **

**BPOV**

Today has been an exhausting day. Between meetings with the bank and the Washington State Small Business Development Center as well as running my cozy little bakery in Forks, my days are filled from pre-dawn to dusk. Trying to remodel the building in order to accommodate the ever-growing popularity and sales is becoming quite a project. It has been success enough to put the business in the black since the one-year anniversary, quite the feat for a new business.

For the past three years, word has spread about Chief's Little Swan, my bakery and café; a name I chose to honor my father. A name he treasures.

At first I wanted to name it Chief Swan Bakery and Café, but he wouldn't hear of it. He wanted it to reflect, in his words, "_his beautiful, talented daughter"_. I told him I would work on another name. When I revealed the name at the opening, tears formed in his eyes seconds prior to giving me the biggest hug. Before anyone else could see, he excused himself for a few minutes. When he came back, he was gushing with pride. I have never seen him talk as much as he did that day, though it was all about how great his daughter is. My face maintained a slight flush throughout the day.

Charlie never misses an opportunity to boast, or recommend the bakery.

Any new item I consider selling is made and sampled by my "taste test panel", consisting of my father, his deputies, and my friends at the Quileute reservation. For a small fraction of the profits, I also make something for the diner and each of the restaurants in town because I do not wish to force them out of business, anything from fresh made bread to desserts. This is a small town and we need to work together, rather than against each other to keep away animosity amongst the business owners.

Any baked goods leftover at the end of the day are picked up the next day by Pastor Baldwin for the Port Angeles churches with programs to help the needy. There is also a list on the front window of the businesses that carry products from the bakery for after hours, or the long waits. The increased traffic greatly benefits all the businesses throughout town, including the grocery store and Newton's Outfitters.

I also found someone to build, maintain, and update a website for me, showcasing all my various creations. There is even a price list for the regular items and an order form for anyone wishing to have something shipped to them. Orders have been sent out all over the United States and a few international requests to Canada and France.

The price for the website service can't be beat either. They only thing they ask is a personal shipment of various Chief's Little Swan baked goods to Massachusetts once a month.

Since the opening, requests have been pouring in several months in advance for weddings, graduations, and various parties, big and small. The earliest openings are eighteen months from now. I have been asked a number of times if I would ever consider expanding to Port Angeles, Seattle, Portland, California, and even several Midwest states.

Today is January 20th and the fourth anniversary of opening day. The profits have allowed me to look into other options. I believe the best way to start is to remodel the current building to allow more space. However, my father has been talking me into the possibility of expanding to other locations, which brings us to the meetings.

I employ recently graduated students of culinary arts out of University of Washington based on specific requirements and recommendations from professors. Therefore, it makes sense to open a location in Seattle to allow current students better access to gain experience through internships and part time work.

All the work over these years has cost me though. I have not only lost my best friend, but now her brother, the man I have secretly loved since I first met him when I was seventeen. At five years his junior, I am nothing more than a friend of his kid sister, even though it feels like more to me.

Though my crush began from the first brief moment I met him over Thanksgiving weekend, it wasn't until the last semester of my high school senior year I was able to spend any real time around him. A lot of time was spent at their house that semester because he was home from college for the semester. I silently drooled over him from afar. Not just for his looks either, although his looks were definitely something to be desired.

Knowing Alice it was due to her "feelings" from one of her supposed _precognitive_ moments that she arranged one of the best afternoons of my life, doing everything in her power see it through. She wasn't pushy about it, but I could tell she was up to something. In fact, that is how I began getting to know him.

_It is the first weekend of February. I am sitting in the dining room, which looks into the living room, working on my homework after Alice left me alone to run a quick errand. I'm betting the errand has a name too, Seth Clearwater, my childhood friend from the reservation and a year older. Her older brother is resting in the living room watching something on television, a break from his normal game playing on one of the many consoles. _

_Ever since he came back home to recover from a recent injury, I have been smitten. Even immobile he is mouthwatering and desirable. If I were to wrap my small hands around either of his biceps, I'm sure my fingers wouldn't even touch. From here I can see the tight, black t-shirt accentuating his pectoral and adnominal muscles enough to show off a very toned and physically fit upper body. Though I have never kissed anyone before, I imagine his full, kissable lips molding with mine and nibbling the cupid's bow of his upper lip. _

_Irrational jealously sparks as I recall Alice telling me of all his admirers. How many women have had the privilege of feeling his warm lips possess theirs? Were the kisses full of passion? Tenderness? Love? Need? Along that same train of thought, how many have felt his strong arms wrap around them? Has he been intimate with all of them? I shake myself out of those thoughts. It's not as if I will ever be a contender in that ring. I'm not even on the roster. _

_Normally there is someone else in the house, but Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, Killian and Flora, are out of town this week at a business conference. I am both excited and nervous to be alone with the tall and athletic man. Concentrating on my homework is a struggle knowing he is only a few yards away. Every sense within me seems to be charged by his very presence. _

_"What is the little sprite up to?" Emmett says. _

_"Huh?" I ask, completely tuned into his every move and sound. When he speaks, it is usually with his parents or his sister, so I am thrown off by him addressing me. _

_"My sister. What is she up to? Why would she bring you here only to leave again moments later?" I shrug. "Hmmm." _

_I hear him struggling to get off the couch. Rushing over, I do my best to help him, but he decides to readjust his position instead. "Did you need me to get you something?" _

_"Nah. I was just going to join you in the dining room because I figured you couldn't hear me very well in there." _

_"Oh. No, I heard you, I was just startled because…" I don't want to give him the truth and admit he has never really conversed with me before, so I give him a partial truth. "I was concentrating on my homework assignment." _

_"Ah, well, please don't let me bother you." _

_"It's okay. I should really take a break anyway." I sit in the chair opposite the couch. There is no way I can focus now knowing he is actually speaking with me. _

_"If you're sure," he verifies. In a slight daze, I simply nod. "Okay. I was saying that I just cannot figure out what Alice is doing bringing you here and leaving so quickly. Why not take you home?" _

_"She told me something about no one being home and needing someone to be here in case you needed help with something, like getting off the couch." I finish with a smirk. _

_"Touché." He smiles widely with a twinkle in his eyes. "What are you working on?" _

_I groan. "Biology. We have a test at the end of this week and I just cannot seem to grasp anything within that class, even though we are given exactly what will be on the test and all we have to do is memorize the material." _

_"That sounds easy enough. Do you have Mr. Marks?" Again I nod. "Hmmm. I see. His tests are mostly vocabulary, right?" Here I go nodding again as though my mouth doesn't work. I'm starting to feel like one of those head bobbing dolls. "Why do you think you are having trouble with the material?" _

_"I can't seem to keep the terminology straight. So many words look and sound alike and the meanings are so close together that I tend to mix them up on the tests." _

_"Have you tried using picture flash cards?" _

_"No. I just keep going over the terms." _

_"Okay. I know my mom kept everything in my room as I left it, well, unless there are dirty clothes, or other things left on the floor. She's pretty meticulous about keeping all rooms in the house clean." He snickers. Based on his mischievous and spirited personality, I would guess he enjoys messing with his mom by purposely leaving things lying around in there. "If that is the case, there should be a box on a shelf in my closet marked 'Biology'. You're welcome to borrow them." _

_"Okaaay." I hesitate. "I'll ask your sister to get them for me when she returns." _

_"No need. I trust you. Besides, there isn't anything up there worth stealing anyway, unless you are into Playboys©." Seeing my instant shock, he laughs boisterously. "Go ahead. The box should be on the top shelf. You should know where the small stepladder is located." _

_I nod and head up the stairs toward the last room on the right, but stop in his Alice's room to grab her stepladder. Her parents bought her one because she tends to fill her large closet from floor to ceiling with clothes, shoes, and other fashion items. With her four foot ten inch frame, she needs the assistance to reach things in there. _

_When I reach his room, it is filled with sports trophies and memorabilia on the walls. I know Emmett went to University of Washington on a football scholarship studying to be a teacher and a coach. Even though he grew up in Washington, his top choice national team is the Kansas City Chiefs, so his room is covered in Chiefs items. _

_Straight ahead to the right of the large window is a tall king-size bed. The bedspread is black with the KC Arrowhead symbol toward the foot. There is a matching black designer pillow between two red pillows. One red pillowcase has the arrowhead symbol with 'CHIEFS' written across the top and a pinwheel of white stripes from the center widening in various sizes as they get toward the edge. The other is basically the same thing, only it has a football helmet with the KC arrowhead symbol on it. The curtains are black with the KC arrowhead symbol on the valance. _

_The tall, six-drawer dresser is along the wall, inches from the open door, and a couple feet away from the foot of the bed. To the left of the door, I notice a tall and wide bookshelf in the corner with a lot of books, varying genres and types. On the opposite side of it next to the window is a large roll-top oak desk with eight bottom drawers. _

_Curiosity gets the best of me. Bypassing the two doors between the two, I go to the roll-top and open it. There are thirty-five drawers in varying sizes, with some vertical slots containing green folders and large envelopes in between drawers on the sides and the center. In the center is an open area, one horizontal section with a few papers and another with some CD and DVD cases. It is a beautiful and well-maintained piece of furniture. _

_Not wanting to spend too much time dilly-dallying I gently close the roll-top again and head to the closet, second door left of the desk. Passing the en suite bathroom door, I enter the small walk-in closet, easily finding the box. It is a large blue and gray shoebox with a white piece of paper on the front with "Biology" written in black marker. _

_I can't help looking for the shoe size… FOURTEEN! Oh my! My imagination slips into overdrive based on the common expression among teenage girls. _

_Composing myself and shaking the inappropriate, teen hormone-driven thoughts, I close the door behind me, leaving his room. Coming down the last few steps, I see his strong, firm back muscles flex under his t-shirt as he shifts on the couch. "This one, right?" I ask while walking around the couch to stand in front of him and gaze into his deep blue eyes. _

_"Yep! Let's get started. What chapter is your test?" _

_I tell him and am surprised to find the flash cards aren't simply drawn out, but have real photos and are laminated. For the rest of the afternoon he helps me study until my father calls to check when I will be home just as Alice strolls through the door, all smiles. _

_"Let's get you home." _

_Emmett and I look at her, befuddled. How could she have timed it so precisely? "I'll be home in five minutes, Dad." _

_"See you soon, Little Swan." I laugh at his nickname for me and hang up. _

_That day was the best of my life at that point. Throughout the semester I would see him whenever I went to their house, but it wasn't anything like that first afternoon. Though he was very serious in his tutoring, his sparkling personality came through as he found ways to help me understand. His eyes would twinkle every time I answered correctly the item I previously missed, the excitement shining through as though the sun drew its power from him. _

_The more time I spent at McCarty's, the better I got to know Emmett, only serving to strengthen my crush. By the end of the semester I learned so much about him that no other male measured up. _

_I compared all of them to what I deem to be the perfect specimen. They aren't jovial, witty, or carefree enough. They don't have the right balance of seriousness and playfulness. Overall, the wrong mix of tenderness, caring, courteousness, support, happiness, passion, nobility, and virtue with his fun loving personality. _

_Excitement flooded me when the full scholarship announcement came with my acceptance into Syracuse University. My father had been an Orangeman since he was a child when his father moved them across country in order to attend his first choice school for the Engineering Administration Program. _

_My Grandpa Swan loved architecture and knew it inside and out. After four years, he became the Landscape Designer for the Chase Tower in Rochester, New York. _

_John Graham & Company was so impressed with his work that they offered him the Design Manager position for the Seattle downtown skyscraper located at 901 Fifth Avenue. The following year, he became the Architectural Historian at Bassetti Architects._

_After Charlie's tenth birthday, Grandpa Swan opened his own business as a Historical Preservation Specialist, Architectural Historian, and Landscape Designer. They moved back to Forks six weeks later._

_When June rolled around I realized I wouldn't get to see Emmett as often, if ever again, because he was ready to go back to UW and finish his bachelor's degree. After he left it tore me apart. _

_There were no goodbyes, or promises to keep in touch. He did have some yellow carnations, pink orchids, larkspurs, asters, and camellias sent with a thank you card. The inside was blank except for a handwritten message: _

**_Bella,_**

**_I want to you to know how much I appreciated your company these past months. Your pure heart and friendship has meant the world to me._**

**_I know you will excel in SU and become an infamous baker. My mouth is already missing your sweet treasures._**** _ *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_Being able to help you go from a "C" minus in Biology to an "A" really helped me build my teaching skills, experience, and confidence while reaffirming my desire to teach._**

**_Even though you will be on the other side of the country, please know I cherish your friendship and will hold all you did for me close to my heart._**

**_Best wishes,_**

**_Emmett McCarthy_**

**_P.S. I will hunt down any boy that breaks, or tarnishes your heart of gold._**

I still have that card containing dried flowers encased in wax paper, one of each flower type. Thankfully, I have never tested his warning because few boys made it beyond the first date. Those that did never made it more than three months due to their impatience with the exception of Ben Cheney*.

Dad's warning, about young males wanting only one thing, has proven accurate. Since childhood he has ensured I understand the difference between good touches and bad touches, especially to what he still refers to as my "special places". When I was twelve he began teaching me self-defense techniques for boys who ignore the word "no".

Charlie has been a cop long enough to know how teens behave these days. Besides he was young once. He doesn't expect me to be abstinent, but encourages me to make better choices than he did by waiting until marriage. It would honor him for me to treasure myself, and my body, enough to not offer it to just any male because he sweet-talks me.

By telling me the importance of recognizing and finding the right guy, he shows me how valuable I am to him, thus helping me recognize it within myself. Someone who treats his princess as a precious gift, with respect and love, that will wait until the end of time if that is how long it takes to offer myself in an intimate way.

**EmPOV **

It's the first day of school of my third year teaching and second year as head coach of the Vikings. Football practices began a month ago, so I am familiar with the young men on the team and look forward to meeting the rest of my students. Teaching and coaching have been my dream since I was in seventh grade, after being a professional football player, of course.

Unfortunately, all dreams of being a professional player ended the day I crashed my jeep while off-roading my senior year of college. At twenty-two I knew better than to listen to my buddies, but I caved to the peer pressure and drank a couple beers before getting behind the wheel an hour later.

It was just one slip of control, but it cost me the future I desired and my contract with the Kansas City Chiefs. They were looking forward to turning the next season around and possibly even making it as far as the semi-finals. I was the top pick for Tight End and in the top five for Outside Linebacker during my final year of college football. Thankfully no one else was injured due to my insistence to fasten their harnesses before starting the vehicle.

_We have a little over an hour before sunset and it is time to leave before we can no longer see where we are going. Jasper will kill me if we have to camp here overnight because his girl's flight arrives at six, two and a half hours from now. _

_Still feeling the buzzing effect of my two beers, I ensure the security and accuracy of my inebriated friends' buckles before haphazardly fastening my own harness. _

_ "Come on Emmett, punch it." My friends holler in their inebriated state. _

_"Alright, you asked for it. I hope your jewels are secured in place, or you might be out of commission when you see your women tonight." I laugh at them. Without fail, they all become single-minded, hormone-driven sex maniacs whenever alcohol enters their system. _

_Peter and Makenna met at a Habitat for Humanity build our first year. She was studying to be a software developer, which compliments his computer programmer field. She was able to calm his exuberant, wisecracking personality and he helped bring her out of her shy, timid nature. They have been going strong since. _

_Jasper doesn't see his woman often, especially during football season. When he left for UW Bree was still in high school and started Concordia University in Austin, Texas two years later. Her parents wouldn't allow her to visit him while she was still in high school, but now she will fly to Seattle to spend some time with him whenever possible, which isn't often between August and December. _

_Edward and I are the only single men in the group with our fair share of admirers. Edward's father, a pastor, would be turning over in his grave if he knew the things his son does now. Ever since Mr. Mason died of an aneurysm, Edward has lived with the philosophy that life is too short. Therefore, he beds any high-maintenance "arm candy" he can; his words, not mine. _

_Whereas, I would rather be in a relationship than to whore myself out. I have only been intimate with three women, but I only count the last two. _

_Jessica and I were sixteen and had been dating for six months before we decided to take the next step. It was the most embarrassing moment of my young life. Not only was it at the homecoming dance after party, but the bedroom door was left unlocked. We didn't know the "sock rule" to let others know the room was occupied. _

_Let's just say when the door burst open I did as well, only seconds after sliding my hot dog into the bun. After that night, Jessica immediately lost interest in me and ended our relationship. No tears were shed at the loss of that relationship, but I became known as "quicksilver". That is until I began dating Katie Marshall before Christmas break. By prom, I was "G-master". _

_Katie was a beautiful redhead with natural flowing curls to her shoulder blades, when straight reached the middle of her back. I loved everything about her, even the cute little freckles that scattered along the center of her nose to the apples of her cheeks. I was drawn in by her sweet, genuine nature and baby blues. _

_We dated through the rest of high school and parted amicably; knowing long distance relationships rarely work out. Truth be told, we may have worked well together, but our interests and goals were completely opposite. She didn't want to be involved with any professional athlete or celebrity and I wasn't going to give up my dream to play in the NFL. _

_Sophomore year of college I dated Rachel Black, but that relationship lasted long enough for her to gain bragging rights of having dated and slept with Emmett McCarthy. After that eight-week ordeal, I decided to concentrate on my studies and football, in that order. Knowing full well it takes only one play to potentially end a professional football career, I want a secure backup plan. _

_My reflective thoughts are broken as I make a hard left jerk of the wheel. Unfortunately it happens a split second after the right front wheel goes over the rock edge, causing the jeep to begin tumbling the remaining one hundred feet to the bottom. Eruptions of mixed sounds fill the interior, fright, surprise, and all out shock. _

_Fortunately, we only flip three times down the side of the mountain, but on the second roll my harness snaps and I am thrown out, hitting my left side on a rock's edge and rolling down. The jeep lands on its side and crashes hard on top of me, settling there with my legs pinned underneath it. _

_I pass out shortly after. _

_"Emmett, man, can you hear me?" I hear Peter's worried voice through my cloudy head. My eyes flutter open, but close immediately after from the bright light shining into my eyes. "Hey, buddy, welcome back. We were starting to get worried." _

_I moan and slowly blink my eyes open, noticing the sun has set and a fire crackling to my right. "How –" I am cut short with by a sudden round of ferocious coughing. My throat is scratchy and sore and breathing feels like a new torture. _

_"Here, drink some water." Edward says as he holds the bottle over my lips. I grab the bottle from him with the my right arm, the only one that doesn't feel like an ax cut it off, and eagerly begin to drink before he takes it from me. "Slowly, Emmett, we don't want to shock your system by taking in too much too fast." I nod and wait as he gently brings it back, pouring small amounts at a time. _

_When my throat no longer feels like I am swallowing needles, I ask, "How long was I out?" _

_Jasper answers, heavy with his southern twang. "At about forty minutes. We worked together to lift the jeep and pull you free." That's when I notice my legs are no longer pinned, though the pain is still excruciating. _

_"I don't know how you did it, but thanks. I owe you one." _

_They all scoff. I give them a look of confusion. They go on to explain that while Edward cared for me, Peter went for help since there aren't any cellular signals here. Jasper assisted Edward, gathering wood to build a fire, water, and the emergency supplies from the jeep. _

_"If you hadn't insisted we strap ourselves in, we could have been hurt as bad as you… or worse." Peter states. A cross between gratitude, horror, and relief appears on his face. _

_ "Anytime." I laugh, but start coughing again. Peter hands me his water bottle. _

_"Don't…" Edward starts with a sharp tone before his throat catches and sorrow washes over his expression. "Don't laugh this off, Emmett." The look on his face could rival my father when he scolded me as a child. "While you have suffered multiple injuries, we came through this not only with our lives, but also unscathed. In addition, we could have lost you." The light from the flickering flames catches the wetness suddenly pooling within his eyes, remembering the sudden loss of his father. "None of us can even fathom the thought of losing someone we care for as a blood brother. I think I speak for all of us when I say we are forever in your debt." _

_Both Jasper and Peter agree. _

_Even the shortness of breath isn't going to detour me from telling them, "Alright guys… I appreciate your gratitude… but my parents… always taught me… to ensure the safety… of my passengers before… cranking the engine…. However… I also knew better than… to cave into peer… pressure when I… am the dezo. Therefore, I… take full responsibility for… my own actions, so… I won't hear any more talk… of being in my debt… Got it?" _

_They don't respond and I choose to drop it. They know my position on the subject and I know their viewpoint. I drift off again shortly after; against Edward's advice and effort to keep me awake, but no matter how hard I fight it feels like a losing battle. Edward is a pre-med student and cares for me until help arrives._

_It is another hour before we are rescued and rushed to the nearest hospital. The entire time I drift back and forth between states of consciousness. _

_"If you boys hadn't pulled your friend out from under the jeep when they did, he would have lost both his legs from the extended loss of circulation." The rescue team tells us. Gratitude washes over me for Edward and Jasper's knowledge of survival tactics. If not for them, my dream to play professional football would have ended. _

_I end up with a broken fibula in my right leg, a broken ulna in my left arm, a broken rib, a punctured left lung, internal injuries, and a fractured skull._

Though I made a full recovery, it wasn't without setbacks. As luck would have it, my body went into shock. I spent a month in the hospital due to complications.

The doctors had hoped, based on my physical health, my left kidney would recover on its own after the internal bleeding surgery. However, tests showed it wasn't recovering properly and needed to be removed, thus ending my football career.

Unfortunately, life moved on around me. My friends drifted away after they graduated. Beginning their lives outside of college and scattered throughout the country. Jasper moved back to his home state of Texas as a Geologist, Edward to University of Michigan for his PhD, and Peter with his fiancée, Makenna, to her hometown, Readville, Massachusetts where he became the new starting Inside Linebacker for the New England Patriots. Each of them spent as much time with me as they could before they had to leave.

The accident happened at the end of the football season, but time in the hospital and the long recovery forced me to delay my final semester of college. Fortunately, since I fulfilled the football requirements of my full scholarship, the school allowed me to furlough until the fall semester. I spent my time recovering at my parent's place.

Looking back has never been something I spent time doing before. Sure, there are the occasional memory lane moments, both happy and sad, but they are usually in fun and joy. When we miss someone, remembering a great person is about the good times we used to share. Even the sad memories are happy ones, but I have never really lost anything of major importance that also changes my future.

I have never been the type of person to let things get me down, but I've also always had friends to keep me distracted. Never wanting to show weakness, I learned to push back how I feel inside, put on a brave face, and simply enjoy life with the people around me. Friends have always been a large part of that.

Slipping into a slightly depressive state and without anything or anyone to focus my attention, I began to reflect. I came so close to living my dream, even signing the contract with KC. After losing my kidney following the accident, that aspiration was over and though I ensured I would have a backup plan, it interfered with my plans. I really wanted to pursue my talent in a professional capacity before settling down and working with teenagers.

I am suddenly pulled from my pensive state. "Good morning, Mr. McCarthy."

"Good morning, Monica. How many times am I going to have to ask you to call me Emmett?" I laugh when she blushes.

"Sorry, Mr. Emmett." She says as she takes her seat in the second row, next to the windows.

Shortly following, the all students are in their seats, the warning bell rings, and class begins, but the thoughts of Bella are strong. The last time I saw her was Alice's wedding the summer before last. Not having heard from her since, I miss her. She has been fast tracking her college classes in order to graduate this December and move back.

I admire her drive and the positive outlook she has on life. She isn't like many women I have encountered. Bella is benevolent, honest, compassionate, easy going, a good listener, and patient. I only wish her positive attitude would include her self-image. The beauty within is also in the packaging, but she sees herself as less attractive than practically every other female around her. Fortunately, it doesn't detour her enthusiasm and drive to succeed.

While recovering, for few hours in the afternoons and some weekends I became happy, content, and most of all distracted. As though there is an energy that projects from her, one cannot help to get wrapped up in it. It was during this time I could see her and practice my teaching skills too. The added bonus of spending more time with Bella is I began feeling better. Something about her seems to cast away the shadows and worries, helping me to refocus and realize how fortunate I really am.

Bella is a beacon of light in my dark waters. She guides me through the rough waters toward warmth and safety, as a lighthouse does for ships at sea.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her. **

**dezo = slang for designated driver**

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM ****_(private message)_**** me so I can correct them. **

**I have a new poll on my FFn profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Weathering the Storm

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** hlsmith

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - **_Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. _

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**. ****  
**www . fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith****for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

*** * * EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AN* * ***

**First, I am taking creative license on certain parts of this chapter, details in ending AN. **

**I am placing a violence warning on this chapter because it could be a trigger for some that have been through any type of abuse (emotional, mental, physical, or sexual). I will place a series of stars and dashes (*-) where it begins and a series of pound signs and dashes (#-) where it ends. I hope FFn allows them to come through since they have a tendency to take some things out automatically. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three – Weathering the Storm **

** EmPOV**

Before the accident, my plans were to finish college and begin working with the Kansas City Chiefs. Unfortunately, the accident took that dream away from me. As a very wise young lady pointed out, it could be worse. I could have become like some college athletes and not concentrate on my studies, or have a plan for after my professional football career.

My grades were above average, being in the top one percent of my graduating class, both the one I should have graduated with and the current class. By December I finished my schooling, graduated, and began substitute teaching since it was the middle of a school year.

The following school year, I received full-time employment and the assistant football coach position at Rainier Beach High School in Seattle. The first few months were hectic and stressful in the classroom.

Regretfully, I allowed them to get to me after the first week, but found inspiration during the following Sunday's sermon, determination set in. I remembered hearing about a teacher in New York City working in a school much like this one, disrespectful and unruly students knowing nothing about accountability. Like Rainier, the national test scores were low.

That afternoon, I spent time at Seattle Central Public Library researching the teaching techniques used and checked out two books written by Ron Clark as well as the movie "The Ron Clark Story". Monday morning, I had recovered my enthusiasm for teaching, ready to instill what I learned the previous afternoon.

By Halloween, I began to see improvement. The students were eager to learn again and if they didn't follow the class rules, they knew there were consequences. When the end of the year came around, the national English test scores of the students in my classes improved. I felt successful, students were eager to be in my class, and I was looking forward to next year, especially since the head football coach took a position at another school and I was offered his job, in addition the Athletic Director position.

Which brings us back to today; I don't expect everything to magically work out as it did the prior two years, so it is no surprise when I walk into a room full of chaos. Though things are difficult, the previous experiences taught me to be patient, strong, and vigilant. Little did I know, or expect what would happen this year.

A month later there is progress, the students are at the same point the first classes were by Halloween. Unfortunately this year brings with it two difficult girls, Rosalie and Victoria. No matter what I do, or the various ways I try to reprimand them, their only interest is in trying to seduce me. The other students found it funny in the beginning, but now they have grown impatient and irritated by the girls' antics.

Two weeks before Christmas break, excuse me winter break, I am walking to my first afternoon class and pause outside the door when I see Randall standing in front of Rosalie and Victoria's desks.

"Look, the two of you need to get over your obsession with Mr. McCarty. He isn't interested in either of you and even if he were, you are too young for him."

"We looked him up. He is only eight years older and we will be eighteen in six months. There will be nothing stopping him then. Besides, you're one to talk, Randall. Your father was thirty when he knocked up your fifteen-year old mother. Isn't he still on the sex offender's list for statutory rape?"

Garrett interjects, "That's enough, Rosalie. The fact is both of you are students and he is your teacher. That alone is enough to stop him. Mr. McCarthy is an honorable man; we've all seen that this year. Plus, he doesn't back down from his convictions."

"Convictions? Really, Garrett? Who do you think you are? You live in the slums. You won't even get into college with your grades, so why don't you pipe down and back off." Victoria says snidely.

This is when I choose to walk into the room, seconds before the bell rings. "Good afternoon, Class."

"Good afternoon, Mr. McCarty." They reply.

"Before we get started, Miss Hale, Miss Jennings, please come to the front of the class." When they are standing in front of me, they have looks of accomplishment. "I would like you to leave my classroom. I expect to see you in the principal's office after class. Should you not be there when I arrive, you will not appreciate the consequences."

Both their mouths are gaping at me. "What did we do?" Victoria screeches.

"Classroom rule states you are not to make any fellow classmates feel inferior through putdowns, or snide comments and is exactly what I heard as I walked up to the room." When they say nothing further, I sent them on their way, "Principal Greene's office, NOW".

When they are out of the room, I begin today's lesson.

After class is over, I head to Jonathan's office. I am not surprised when I discover the girls are not there. "Hello, Jonathan. Did Miss Hale or Miss Jennings come see you this afternoon?"

"No, did they cause problems in your classroom again?"

"Yes. They once again broke the rules. I sent them here until class ended. I told them if they weren't here they wouldn't like what happens next."

"What do you propose?"

"They have been sent here at least once a week since the beginning of the year and still are unruly in my classroom. With that in mind, I believe they should have an out of school suspension for two weeks.

"They will be required to complete all the class assignments as their peers, but will be given additional work from me. All assignments will be due prior the beginning of the first class of the day upon their return.

"Any tests they miss during the two weeks will be taken before and after the school day within the first two days of their return, or they will receive automatic fails. If they have a free period and choose to take the tests that day, they will do so under your supervision. Should they not complete these requirements, they need to be expelled."

"You know how difficult it is for students to show up, or even graduate at Rainer. Miss Hale and Miss Jennings are seniors and only months from graduation. Why so drastic if they don't follow through, Emmett?"

"They have had plenty of chances this year already. This semester is nearly finished. These girls resist any attempts I make and apparently have no interest in an education given their one point five grade point average. I think a strong hand is necessary to let them know the school as a whole will no longer tolerate this type of behavior."

With the success for my first two years of full time teaching, the teachers and administrators attended a five-day summer camp in Atlanta, GA prior to the beginning of this year. They learned how to instill the same strategy that has worked for me with follow-up training once classes began.

Jonathan sighs. "I suppose you are right. All right, I am behind this decision and will contact their parents today before I leave. They will be informed that if they do not show up with their children in my office before school begins tomorrow, I will implement their expulsion immediately."

"Thank you for backing me on this." We chat some more before he needs to begin the process of contacting the girls' parents. I do not enjoy being so serious. Even in my classroom I laugh and joke with my students. I prefer the lighter side of life, but with the students in this school I had to quickly learn the need to be serious and firm also.

Once the day is finished, I drive home, grade some papers, make supper, and finish with my daily jog. When I arrive home again, Rosalie and Victoria are waiting on my front porch with fire in their eyes. The instant they see me their whole demeanor changes. Suddenly they are lions on the prowl and I am their prey. I know I need to be on my guard.

"Emmett", they purr in sync.

"Girls, what are you doing here?"

"Well, our parents told us Jonathan called. We were hoping we could find out what he wants to talk about before tomorrow morning."

"If Mr. Greene", I stress his former name to them, "wants to see you in his office tomorrow morning, I'm sure he will tell you then. Now, have a good evening." They hesitate. "Do I need to get the authorities involved?" I reach into my empty pocket, hoping they will believe the bluff.

Knowing I will not relent, Rosalie speaks. "That won't be necessary. See you tomorrow, _Emmett_." She emphasizes my name while they both run their forefingers and too long acrylic red nails down the center of my chest. I watch them get into the mid-eighties orange Ford Mustang, not one of the best periods for that model. The car literally roars to life, the broken muffler signaling their departure.

Although I allow my students to contact me if they need something, I do not allow them into my home. I will meet them at the school, or somewhere they feel comfortable, as long as it is a public location. I have met a few at their homes, but only while their parents are there.

Once the girls are out of sight and hearing, I go inside, locking the door behind me, and head to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

I go upstairs and shower quickly before heading to bed for the evening.

The next morning I wake up feeling like a cement truck ran over me, even though I slept like the dead last night. I don't think I even moved in my sleep, which rarely happens.

Four days later Jonathan is pulling me into his office. "Hello, Jonathan. What can I do for you?"

His face is solemn. "Is there something you need to tell me, Mr. McCarthy?" Taken back by his comment, I notice movement to my right.

"What do you mean? What is going on? Why are there police officers here?"

A sigh is released from him. "I regretfully inform you that there have been charges of indecent behavior and statutory rape involving two minors brought against you."

"WHAT?! Please tell me you are kidding! I haven't been with anyone in years, let alone recently and _never_ have I been with a minor. Not even as a senior in high school. Who are my accusers?"

"Miss Rosalie Hale and Miss Victoria Jennings, Mr. McCarthy." The shorter officer stiffly replies.

"When did this alleged incident occur?"

"Last Thursday, Sir." The other officer replies. I begin to say something, but he holds up his hand and interjects. "At this time, I would like to inform you that anything you say could be used against you. I respect you, Mr. McCarthy. My son, Matthew, was in your class last year. It was because of you his interest in school changed. If not for your help and your letter of recommendation, he probably wouldn't have gone to college, let alone received a scholarship.

"Without your needing to confirm, or deny, I would like to say, off the record, I do not believe the accusations brought forth, but we have to follow all leads. I strongly suggest you get a lawyer. However, at this time, we must take you down to the station according to our procedures to be booked and officially charged. However, in a show of faith and appreciation, if you would like, you can call someone before we leave this office."

I nod. "Thank you." I pull the phone from my pocket and dial the only family I have left, my sister.

"Hi, Emmy! What are you doing calling at this time? Shouldn't you be changing some lives with your magic teaching skills?"

"Alice, I'm afraid I have some bad news, but I don't have time to explain right now. I need your help. Could you call your friend, Ben Cheney and ask him to meet me at", the officer hands me a business card and I give her the address. Since when have officers carried around business cards?

"The police station! What on Earth happened?"

"Ali, I cannot explain now, but I promise to let you know as soon as I can."

"Okay, Emmett. I'll call him and I will see you there." With that, we hang up.

They cuff me and walk me to their squad car ten minutes after the bell rings, notifying students they should be in their next class. Unfortunately, there are some students still standing in the halls, but Mr. Greene is all over it, telling them to get to class.

After repeated news coverage my reputation and career are over. I never laid a hand on either of those girls, but the evidence is against me. Somehow my sperm had been miraculously retrieved from within each of the girls.

I've been told the girls only served one week of the suspension before they returned to school as though nothing happened. They were given a free pass from any assignments, or tests they missed due to the abuse they apparently _suffered_. While I wait fourteen weeks for trial and am sentenced six months in jail for two counts of Sexual Misconduct with a Minor in the second degree and a $5,000 fine.

Many of my possessions are sold off by Alice to pay my fine. By the time my fine and other expenses were paid, I had a total of two thousand dollars and some change to my name. I am placed on the sex offender list, unable to ever teach again. My two dreams have been taken from me, one from my own carelessness and the other stolen from me.

My time in the Monroe Correctional Complex isn't without trouble either. Even though I try to keep to myself, there are daily threats, fights, and sexual harassment.

Eleven days following my first day of incarceration it is discovered I am in here for sexual abuse of two minors. A group of ten inmates have me cornered me in the kitchen. It takes eight of them to contain me and prevent me from fighting back, while they take turns beating me senseless and I pass out.

I wake up in what appears to be the prison inmate hospital, only able to see fully out of my left eye and a thin line of sight through the right. "Hello?" I am sore all over and can barely move.

"Good morning, Mr. McCarthy. How are you feeling?" Nurse Esme Platt says as she runs a temporal thermometer across my forehead. "Hmmm. Your temperature is above normal." She then begins applying light pressure to my abdomen.

She begins light presses to my lower stomach, causing me to I lurch forward first in pain at first, but I end up vomiting. I finish and ask, "What happened?"

"When you didn't report to your cell at lights out, there was a lockdown. They discovered you shoved under the kitchen sinks, passed out with pale, cold, clammy skin, a weak pulse, and low blood pressure. Based on your history and the bruising on your torso, particularly to your back, we are watching you closely.

"We ran some blood tests last night and they came through clean, but we will need to do a few more to ensure your current kidney is working properly. You have severe bruising over sixty percent of your body and a few surface cuts. As you can tell, most of the damage came to your left side, particularly your eye. Swelling should go down in a few days."

As she finishes, I sense movement on my right and turn my head to see the warden, Caius Argyros, approaching. "Well, Prisoner, it seems you found some trouble. Mind telling me who was responsible?"

Remembering what my abusers told me, "No, Sir. I don't remember what happened." I really didn't want a repeat of last night's beating, especially considering the whole reason my football career ended before it even began; my single kidney.

"Very well, Son. Nurse Platt, I'd like a minute alone with the prisoner."

She gets up and leaves without complaint.

When she is out of the room with the door closed, he leans in. "Should your memory return, Pervert, I strongly suggest you keep that trap of yours shut. Your type disgusts me, forcing yourself on innocent young women. Tell me, did you prefer the ladies, or did you experiment with the young men also?"

When I don't answer, he makes his own assumptions. "I bet you did." He laughs, "Listen closely, _chester_, I don't want to hear any complaints out of you. You lost any rights as a man the second you forced yourself onto those young women, particularly my _niece_, Rosalie."

My eyes widen.

"That's right. You took advantage of that angel, so don't expect me to care what happens to you. Now, I'm sure you are aware I have to report any incidents that happen within the walls of my prison, but I can guarantee", emphasizing each syllable on that word, "my reports will not be in your favor. It's a good thing you forgot your tormentors, otherwise, you may not have appreciated the consequences." He laughs. Walking toward the door he says, "In case you were wondering, I know _everything_ that happens in my prison."

Moments later Esme returns and proceeds with the testing, drawing blood and urine. Though urinating is difficult and doesn't produce much. I spend the next week undergoing the same tests daily. My kidney has suffered trauma, but thankfully heals on its own. Nine days following the attack, I am released back to the general population.

For the next five weeks I am basically left alone, except a few shoves and the verbal bullying. I try keeping a low profile, but it is nearly impossible with my status as a sexual predator.

On the third week since leaving the infirmary and eight weeks of incarceration, I am working the laundry room when I am once again ambushed. This time, they save the beating and go straight for degradation, assaulting me in every way possible. I don't make it easy for them, nor are they easy on me. They save the punching for my abdomen and pin me down; once again taking eight men to hold me while two violate me.

Before I know it I am gagging and struggling for breath through my attempts to scream, but it only encourages them more, enjoying the vibrations. They remove my prison wear as they mock and tease me regarding my body's natural reaction to fondles, gropes, petting, and strokes all over my body.

Once I am bare, they continue their ministrations across my body. The sudden pain that overcomes me with the first intrusion is enough for me to see stars, but they don't relent as one takes me into his mouth and synchronizes his movements with the one at my head.

Eventually, I stop fighting, or protesting and shut down, waiting for the torture to end. I feel the movements of my body as they reposition me, but I am way past caring and don't pay much attention. I've heard of women doing the same thing while they are being molested. However, I find the process difficult to fully accomplish because they seem to know what I am doing. Just as I withdraw to my serenity, I am pulled out again by twinges of pain.

At one point I see a few wires taped to sensitive areas and realize somehow high voltages surge into my body anytime they wish to bring me out of my attempted trances. The entire process lasts what feels like hours, with each taking their turn, but considering shift changes and guard checks, I'm sure it isn't more than an hour.

**#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-# **

I wake up once more in the prison hospital, hooked up to an I.V. with a rough and sore throat. The only comfortable position I can find is lying on either side with the top leg propped forward slightly. My favorite appendage is chafed from the earlier continuous dry motion.

Ten hours later I am released to general population. Walking is painful and sitting worse, so I head straight to my cell to read a book I borrowed from the prison library. Reading is difficult as my mind repeatedly wanders from the pages in front of me, realizing how much I miss Bella's support. Her upbeat attitude and comfort is exactly what I need after my latest attack, but most of all I desire her embrace. With my diminished outlook life, feeling weak and worthlessness, simply crawling into her arms as everything and everyone else in the world fades away is exactly what I crave now.

Holding each other hasn't been frequent since we are only friends, but ever since we became better acquainted three years ago, she just seems to know when I need comfort. It could be instinct, or maybe she reads something from me no one else notices.

Suddenly awareness overcomes me; two months have passed without receiving one visitor. I find this strange since both Alice and Bella promised to visit me as often as allowed, Friday through Monday, 1PM to 8PM. Even Ben was going to visit at least once a month.

I am allowed to receive letters, but quickly learn based upon the few letters I do receive from my lawyer that my letters are not being sent out. I know Alice and Bella wouldn't have gone this long without visiting, or writing. Anytime I make my allotted daily phone call, they last no more than two minutes before someone distracts me, or interrupts and hangs up the connection. I have even been denied computer access since day one, so e-mailing is out.

I cannot understand why these things are happening. I have been on good behavior status since I arrived, with the exception of being the chosen victim. Ben's letters covertly let me know they have each been denied access for any of the visits they have made.

According to their coded messages, arranged during trial preparation to prevent my case information from being passed on, my cousin Jonathan (Ben) has been working to get an interview arranged (entry into) in the socio cultural field (prison). He is confident in the progress, though it may entail some unusual methods and the assistance of Clearwater Virtuoso Stealth office. Roughly translated, Ben is working to get Bella and my sister visitations to the institution using Seth Clearwater's skills specializing in undercover disguise.

They also inform me that Seth, a private detective, is also going to use his surveillance equipment to figure out what is creating all the roadblocks and help grant them entry. Ben, as my lawyer, hasn't even been granted access to his client. The letters are not clear as to why they haven't been passed through. As far as I know, at program Level Four I am allowed visitors for three hours each week.

A voice at my cell door startles me.

"Inmate WCC19781022, you have a visitor." Knowing it is Wednesday and visitation isn't until this weekend, I give him a look of confusion. "Don't ask me. I was just sent to retrieve ya."

With difficulty from the pain, I stand up and follow him to an unfamiliar area. I become tense, afraid this is another ambush. "Where are we going?"

"The Warden Caius' office."

Remembering the confrontation from my first visit to the infirmary, I instantly tense. When we arrive in front of a double door, the guard knocks vigorously.

The warden's rough voice tells us to enter. As we walk in it is evident he is not happy about something. My instant reaction is to back away. With my first backward step I hear someone clears their throat. I immediately turn to the sound; feelings of déjà vu overcome me without even seeing the source. Before I can dart out of the door, soft hands enclose over my lower left arm and hand. The gentle grasp is so startling that I freeze in place.

"Emmett, look at me." I don't move. "It's okay. _You're_ okay."

Staring at the open door, I repeatedly mutter under my breath. "This isn't real."

A stern voice calls me. I turn to the familiar voice and see Ben. As soon as I am looking at him, a soft smile forms. "Hey there, Buddy. Please have a seat on the couch with Bella."

At the mention of her name, I look toward the hands still grasping me and follow them up to the owner's face to see her worried expression. With a gentle tug, I am following her as though on autopilot and sit beside her, just staring in disbelief until a smaller set of hands grasps my right hand. I turn to see my sister with a smile gracing her lips.

"Inmate WCC19781022," hearing my DOC number, I turn toward the source, Warden Caius. "Under court order your lawyer has arranged a special visit and asked to have a special meeting with you. This includes, of course, Ms. Deschamps and Ms. Swan.

"There will be a guard stationed outside the windows on both sides of the building and one no less than 50 yards from the door. Though legally we cannot be closer, we _will_ be within eyesight of the door and the windows. If the door opens before we receive word from Judge Carlisle Cullen, they will be tasered with no questions asked."

"That won't be a problem. We will contact the judge before we even open the door and will wait for his okay." Ben replies.

With that, Warden Caius gives me the stink eye and follows the guard out, leaving the door wide open.

"What –", I croak out.

Ben interrupts me with a hand over my mouth and a finger to his lips, while handing me a bottle of water. Once I nod, he walks over to close the door and then to each of the four windows, closing and locking them. Then he places a cloth over the cameras scattered throughout the room and pulls out a device, sweeping it throughout the room before finally disconnects the phone cord. When he finishes he retrieves another device and flips a switch.

"Emmett, before you begin, I would like to explain a few things."

I look over to Bella and then Alice. They smile encouragingly, so I nod. "Go ahead, but please start with what you were just doing", my voice raspy and sore.

"Well, I was checking for bugs in order to give us the privacy we required. Warden Caius wouldn't have left the room that easily if he didn't have a way of knowing what is going on in here. He knows what is going on in every area of this facility… even your attacks, which he could have put a stop to, or even prevented all together."

My mouth drops open at this news, yet I am not completely surprised based on our encounter the first time.

"First of all, Bella has been working non-stop from the first visitor weekend when we were all turned away. We were informed you were in solitary confinement and could not receive visitors."

"I have never been in solitary." Alice and Bella simultaneously lift my hand holding the water, silently instructing me to drink, I do.

"We know this." Bella tells me. "Please let Ben finish."

Turning to Bella, I simply say, "Okay".

"Alice suggested hiring Seth Clearwater to investigate. He found out you had been attacked and were sent to the prison hospital the second week you were incarcerated. The girls were in a frenzy to get to you the second Seth reported this. Unfortunately, every avenue we tried led nowhere, until last weekend.

"Bella was catering a fundraiser event hosted by Senator Aro Volturi. In attendance were Esme Platt, Aro's girlfriend, and Carlisle Cullen, formally Aro's legal representation. Bella overheard Esme talking with Carlisle about an inmate she treated about a month ago. Bella was sure she was talking about you when she mentioned he was serving time as a sexual predator and no one came to see him after the incident, not even a lawyer.

"Bella approached Esme and discovered she was correct. After hearing Bella's concern over this inmate, Carlisle asked her more information. Bella told him there are at least three people that have been to the correctional facility every day during visitor weekend since your first week, but were turned away each time.

"With Esme's help, Bella learned you indeed had not been in solitary and were only detained after your attack due to the severity of your injuries. Carlisle was deeply disturbed by the information from Bella and Esme, promising to look into it further.

"It took Carlisle a mere two days to get all the information he needed in conjunction with Seth's hacking skills into the security camera backups and computer systems. Normally, he would have just made sure we would be able to see you this weekend, except Esme contacted him last night, informing him you were once again attacked and in the prison hospital. The court ordered mandate was issued instantly so we would be granted access to you with very strict guidelines."

I don't know what to say after all of this information and remain in silent shock.

"Emmett," Alice says, getting my attention. "What happened last night? You don't even sound like yourself." When I don't answer, she continues. "It's just… you don't look as Esme described your injuries a month ago and your throat is so scratchy. Did the guards find you before you were seriously hurt last night?"

I still don't respond. "Emmett." Hearing her beautiful voice breaks me from my statuesque state and my carefully contained emotions. I turn my attention toward her and stare into her cinnamon eyes. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours since the shame of being so weak in allowing men to defile me. The very person I needed not long ago is sitting here with me.

Without warning, I dive into Bella, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and resting my head below her chin at the crook of her neck, my left cheek resting on her collarbone. She returns my embrace. "Alice, Ben, could you give us a minute? I think he is overwhelmed after all he has heard."

"Sure, Bella. I think you're right." Alice says running her hand up and down my back as I hear Ben speaking softly in the background.

A couple minutes later, Alice kisses the top of my head and whispers her love for me just before I hear the door click. No longer able to contain the battle of emotions within, I break down into quiet sobs as her hand rubs circles up and down my back. Fingers begin running softly through my hair; this new sensation is extremely comforting and calms me.

After a few minutes of silence and my even breathing, I hear her call my name again.

"Emmett?" I tighten my arms once more, fearing she is going to pull away. She squeezes me back before continuing.

"I know you are dealing with a lot right now and have had to deal with it all on your own, but I want you to know we have been utilizing every free minute trying to see you. It breaks my heart that you may have thought for even a second we didn't care enough to visit, or contact you. There is a lot you don't know, but we can catch up on it later. Right now, I am worried about you.

"If you don't want to tell me what happened last night, I understand. When you are ready, I will be here to listen to and support you. I have been so worried about you… we all have. Ever since the second week you were here, I have been furiously trying to see you, knowing you needed someone."

I don't say anything, simply relieved to have her here now.

"I called Ben and Alice several times a day following that first weekend. Every bit of evidence we received didn't make any sense. You have never been the type of person to fight for the sake of fighting, or as some reports Ben received claimed, to establish power.

"Now that we know what is going on here and have Judge Cullen on our side, there shouldn't be any problems in being able to visit. In fact, due to the corrupt methods used here during your time, you are allowed seven-hour visits each week. They have to be broken up among the three days, but at least you get to see us. Also, you won't have to serve the entire six months as previously stated because of the time already served before the trial. It may only be two weeks early, but at least it is something.

"Just think. You only have three and a half months instead of four. Doesn't that sound better?"

With a simple nod, I feel her left hand move from my hair to cup my cheek. "Emmett?" I hum my acknowledgment. "Please look at me. I need to see you. I know you aren't alright and a lot has happened to you, but I just need to look at you."

I give her a quick squeeze before sitting back and looking at her again. The look in her eyes is filled with despair and grief, but she still manages a gentle smile for me. She knows something serious has happened. Even if I don't voice it, she can read me well. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

In a rough voice, I simply say, "Thank you." Her eyes widen and then a real smile lights up her face, but the pain in her eyes is still there. I know it is for me… for what I have endured.

She reaches down for the bottle of water I dropped earlier and hands it to me. I take several gulps before continuing. "For everything you have done and just for being here. I was sitting in my cell praying to see you and here you are… my angel. I do want to tell you what happened and I need your word it will stay amongst us."

"I can do that, but Emmett, Alice is going to want to know also. Will you tell her?"

"No." She frowns at this. "I want her to believe they found me in time and prevented me from suffering any damage. I will tell her that the overnight stay was only a precaution due to my kidney. What I am about to tell you is not to leave this room. You are the only person I have wanted to talk to about this."

"Okay. I respect your choice and will not repeat any of it."

It takes me some time to work up the courage to say the words out loud. "I was molested… raped." Her tiny hands go toward her mouth with a horrified gasp.

"Oh, Emmett." Tears begin to fall down her face and she wraps me within her arms.

I gently remove her arms, push her back slightly, and place her hands within my own. "Thank you, but if you do that, I won't get through this." I take another swig of the water and position myself on the couch so I am lying with my head in her lap, facing the window across the room and place her soft left hand into my hair. Her fingers begin flowing through my locks and I sigh.

With her right hand gliding up and down my right side, I tell her everything; down to every dirty detail and feeling I endured. When I finish, the room is filled with silence and her hands stilled long ago. Turning onto my back, I see her looking right at me with a torrent of tears cascading down her face.

I sit up immediately and wince, the motion too quick for my still sensitive injuries. Brushing my discomfort aside, I pull her into my arms with her head resting in the center of my chest. It's my turn to comfort her. She gave me everything I needed and more. Now I need to make sure she will be okay.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay, Emmett." She whispers. I chuckle quietly and feel her right cheek lift on my chest. "Well, I will be." She pulls back and looks into my eyes. Her eyes are still watery and tearstains are beginning to dry upon her face, but she is still as beautiful as ever. I reach up and wipe her face dry; never taking my eyes from her own until there is a knock upon the door and Alice's worried voice comes through.

"Emmett?"

I look toward Bella. She simply nods and walks toward the mirror along the wall to our right. "Come on in, Alice."

Alice's eyes immediately find me as she walks in with Ben on her heels. Alarm crosses her face as she searches for Bella, who has already turned from the mirror with a smile upon her face. "Is everything okay?" Bella nods and then Alice looks to me for an answer.

"Everything is fine Alice."

We all spend an hour together before Ben decides we are pushing our luck and they should be leaving. They are none the wiser as to last night's events and appear to be satisfied with my explanation. While Ben gathers all the equipment, clothes, and calls Judge Cullen, Alice is assuring me she and Bella will be here every weekend to visit and informs me she expects phone calls and letters. Evidently all their letters were returned, but per the court order, this will no longer be a problem.

"Alright ladies, it's time to go." His voice lowers to a whisper so quiet that I have to strain to hear him. "Emmett, should you have any problems I need you to call this number," he shakes my hand while slipping me a piece of paper, "call that number. When someone answers, simply say 'Otto the Orange' and hang up. This is the warning system we have established."

I look toward Bella. "Your idea?" She simply blushes and smiles widely.

A visibly irate warden walks into the room. "Randall, take the prisoner back to his cell."

"Just a minute, Warden, I would like to remind you that should we hear of any _accidents_ befall my client, we will not hesitate to bring down a finite investigation on you and this facility."

"Understood." He says. "Randall." With that, I am lead out of the room and toward my cell. I turn toward the women in my life and give them an encouraging smile. Seeing Alice relax at this relaxes me, knowing she will be okay. Bella may be smiling back, but her eyes are filled with concern.

**~*~*~** **LitS ~*~*~ **

The remainder of my time in Monroe is spent without any further incidents. The day after my impromptu meeting in the warden's office, I see the prison chaplain. I don't reveal anything to him, but I have a strong feeling he already knew. Upon my arrival, we read the story of Joseph of Egypt and his being sold to Potiphar, one of Pharaoh's officials, the captain of the guard.

As promised, Alice and Bella have been here every weekend, Alice two hours on Fridays, Bella two on Saturdays, and both of them for two on Sundays with the occasional tag-a-long, such as Ben. Edward, Jasper, and Peter even found time to visit me twice, each. The remaining half an hour on Sunday was spent with Pastor Miller from my church.

Peter and Makenna are expecting their first child in October, having married two years prior. Jasper and Bree married last summer, expecting their first child in May. Edward met the only woman to make him want to settle down and change his playboy ways. Heidi Schmidt is the first woman to not fall at his feet at the sight of him. He has had to actually work at trying to get her attention, which is unfamiliar territory for him.

We have exchanged dozens of letters, him asking for advice and me giving him suggestions. Every reply to his letters of desperation, I tell him to be himself and to stop trying so hard, just relax. By the time I am released, they have been officially dating a week and he is totally blissed out, even though she is holding out on him. He may be sexually frustrated, but the euphoria of being with her overrules his lustful desires.

It is August twentieth and I am set to be released in three days. Even though I am nearly out of here, I cannot relax. There may not have been more attacks directed at me, but that is not to say it has been easy. Replacing the physical abuse is the verbal and emotional abuse. The only thing keeping me from slipping into a state of self-doubt and spiraling into a lack of self-esteem is seeing my sister and friends.

Following my release, my sister allows me to stay with her while I look for work. Ben has been kind enough to make his services pro-bono because he knew I couldn't have done as they claimed. In fact, he put in extra hours just to prove my innocence, promising to get to the bottom of it all.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – My creative license was specifically for the prison life portion. I assigned a random number for his DOC and based Emmett's time there from various researching of prison life. Obviously I wanted a drastic experience. **

**I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her. **

**Part of this chapter (referring to Joseph) is in thanks to a Sunday sermon while we study, as a congregation, the book titled "The Story". **

**Please review**

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM ****_(private message)_**** me so I can correct them. **

**I have a new poll on my FFn profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Answers

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** hlsmith

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - **_Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. _

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**. ****  
**www . fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith****for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

**.**

**A/N - (10-31-13) I apologize. I thought I had already placed this notice in here... Thankfully, my recipient is understanding and okay with this. I even asked permission about two weeks ago from the FAGE moderator.**

** RL has taken up more of my personal time than I anticipated ****for nearly two months now, leaving me with very little personal time... let alone writing time**. I have been trying to write the remainder of this story the entire time since before and after these chapters were posted (October 17th) by taking any possible moment I have had... even work lunches. 

**Fortunately, the two new... and final... chapters will be up soon... as early as Friday morning (God willing), or as late as this weekend. The plan is and was tonight, but it may not happen. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Four – Answers **

**BPOV**

The last time I saw Emmett was before my best friend's funeral. Alice died instantly from a hit and run on the way home from her custom clothing boutique. The man I fell in love with six years ago has been put through the ringer in the past three years. The loss of his only remaining blood relative was the final breaking point, draining the once good-humored and energetic man with a promising future.

Thankfully, Emmett contacted Ben immediately after Alice's accident before James was notified. Per Alice's instructions in the event of her untimely death, updated a mere seven weeks prior the day she passed, Ben was able to begin the process of moving all of her monetary assets and put an injunction on all items within her residence, including Emmett's possessions. He expedited everything through Judge Carlisle Cullen due to his help when we were having trouble on visitor weekends, unable to see Emmett.

Emmett was not fully aware of her instructions for him, but did go with her to sign the necessary paperwork to protect his property and finances in the event Alice and James divorced. He had been trying to convince Alice to do this since before she got married and was finally successful five months after his release from jail while living with her.

With the Sherriff, Ben served James with the mandated freeze of assets of one Mary Alice Brandon Deschamps and one Emmett Nathaniel McCarty at noon after her accident and discovered Emmett was not there.

No matter how many countless messages Ben left for Emmett within the week leading up to the funeral, Emmett never called, or stopped by the office. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since her death and he had kicked her brother out. James didn't even allow him to get his belongings. The only things Emmett had were the clothes on his back, his vehicle, and anything in there.

The day of the funeral it no longer became coincidental, we became highly suspicious. We haven't seen Emmett since before Alice's hit and run.

Ben and I have been scouring the city ever since, neither having been able to reach him. By the time we figure out where he has been staying, he is no longer there and the landlady tells us he was going to stay with a friend.

Every effort to contact Emmett since has been unsuccessful. Every time we return his calls, there is no answer. Why we only received voicemail alerts without hearing our phones ring whenever he calls is a mystery. We cannot understand why he isn't stopping by Ben's office.

I have been here every spare moment available, leaving my café in the hands of my associates every Friday and Saturday; closed on Sunday, as always.

I have been so desperate in the last ten months that I have worn myself ragged. Between running my business and the beginnings of expanding, I am also going to Seattle every third day after closing the café's books, desperate to find Emmett. Fortunately, I currently have a good staff to take care of things while I am away. Leah Clearwater tends to my books when I am not there.

Having settled into my hotel room after a long day of scouring the streets, I am just getting ready for a Calgon® moment when the phone begins to ring; my mother taught me all about those commercials. I quickly wrap my bathrobe around myself and jog through the room to the phone on the other side of the bed, tripping over the bedspread in the process.

"Hello." I answer breathlessly, reaching my phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Bella." Ben replies. "I was hoping you have a moment to meet with me."

"Sure. Should I meet you at your office?" Knowing Ben has been searching for Emmett also, "Have you found him?"

"No, not my office. Sorry to disappoint you, but I do have other things to discuss with you. I have left an item in your favorite place. It will have the information you need."

"Ben? What –" He cuts me off.

"Don't. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." With that, he hangs us without another word.

We set up a system during Emmett's trial. Ben knew enough about me and shared many of the same interests in literature and music that one would think we were an item. However, it wasn't to be. Once he found Kate that was it for him. We parted amicably. Two years later, they were married. Our close bond became quite useful though for leaving secret messages.

Getting dressed, I head out with only some cash in my pocket and follow my usual routine, making it seem as though I am doing some random shopping and browsing. On the third stop, I make my way to the back where the second hand music and books are located. Finding a copy of Mansfield Park, I purchase the book. In my car I flip to page 204 and see the tiny instructions written in the margin.

Arriving at the location, I see a plane sitting on the Puget Sound and without a word climb aboard. The engine starts up immediately and we are air bound. Within minutes, we are landing in American Lake, Tacoma. Walking up the dock, I see an old Nova waiting for me and climb in. Within seconds, Ben is speeding away.

Five minutes later we are hiking up an unknown path through the woods until we reach a clearing. I recognize this instantly. It is the place we had tracked Emmett's cell phone ten months prior, with no sign of the man himself. We even had a search party of all his friends, those that knew him and Alice when they were younger, and anyone we could find. Due to his status prior to the arrest and the broadcasts we were able to put out there, many people turned up. Two weeks after his disappearance, the search is over. No signs of animal attacks, or questionable activity within ten square miles.

I'm surprised to find Seth waiting for us, a distressed, but pleased look on his face.

"What's going on, Seth?" I ask, instantly on edge.

"I have several things to tell the both of you."

"Go on", Ben says when Seth doesn't continue immediately.

"As you know, I have been working around the clock to find answers about everything entailing what has been happening to Emmett since before his trial. I have implemented myself on the inside of James' work, which lead me to discovering his involvement and status in the Unione Corse criminal organization. It turns out the Corsicans decided to relocate and take up residence in Seattle, wanting to reestablish the organization. They have been steadily building their numbers since the 1970s.

"It is highly secretive and extremely tight knit. It took me weeks to get on the inside, doing some underhanded things such as taking on the appearance and personality of one of their own. When I was looking into the visitation issues, I had a feeling Caius was involved. After weeks of following him and learning his routines, his niece approached with Victoria.

"Through the listening device I implanted on the gold medallion he only removes during recreational activities, I overheard Victoria telling him she was pregnant, claiming him to be the father. He denied her allegations and claimed she was nothing but a common whore and it could be anyone's child.

"Victoria pulled out a gun and threatened him, but he wouldn't back down. Severely distraught, she pulled the trigger and ran realizing what she had done, pulling along a devastated Rosalie.

"It was the opening I needed. The shot didn't kill him, but I did arrange for him to be secretly kept alive. Carlisle arranged for a doctor friend, Eleazar Denali, to care for Caius under a medically induced coma. Using my highly advanced disguise equipment, I became him two weeks ago. Within two weeks I have learned everything I need to know."

"You know where Emmett is?" I ask.

"No."

"Then what do you mean by everything?" Ben inquires.

"What happened to Emmett before the trial… the truth."

My mouth falls open in shock. "What! How? What happened?" During the trial, the proof of the truth is what we lacked. Without evidence, or witnesses, we couldn't provide the necessary information we needed to show the jury what we already knew… Emmett was innocent.

"It turns out they are still trying to ensure all the loose ends will not become unraveled. The private detective you hired before the trial was being paid to give you false leads. Felix would call an untraceable number anytime Ben learned of a new lead, which is why you were unable to track down any of the witnesses, or they were found dead. Those that choose to stay were paid off if they refused to testify and by the time your subpoenas were issued, they were given extended vacations to exotic and under populated locations, thereby disappearing.

"Several of his neighbors heard the girls across the street in the early afternoon and watched them break into his place. One of the especially nosy neighbors hasn't been found since she went missing had decided to investigate after they went inside.

"Apparently they put Rohypnol into his orange juice container before wiping their prints free from anything they touched and leaving."

"Wait, what is Rohypnol?" I ask.

They both look at me. "Didn't your dad ever warn you about not leaving your drinks unattended?" Ben asks. I nod. "Well, have you ever heard of _roofies_, or the _date rape drug_?" At my nodding, he continues. "Rohypnol is the official name for the most commonly used drug used to incapacitate a victim."

My blood began to boil. They drugged him. Seth continues.

"When he returned from his run, they were in the middle of breaking in once more, but saw him coming. Rosalie wanted to take off before he saw them, but Victoria insisted they confront him.

"After they left and he went inside, they pulled up again and waited in their beat-up Taurus ®. About twenty minutes after the lights went out they broke in again. Five minutes later, the bedroom light turned on again.

"The neighbor, Mrs. Stanley, watched in horror videotaping the events as Rosalie and Victoria took advantage of his motionless body. Between the two of them, they manipulated his body into whatever position they needed before one of them took photos.

"Rosalie even rode Emmett, inserting him into her center. Thankfully, Victoria never took a turn and no penetration occurred. Just before his release during Rosalie's _playtime_, Victoria forced her off, orally retrieved his seed, and spit it into a container. I can only imagine how it came to be discovered within both girls. The girls redressed, left him lying there, replacing the covers over his body, and left. Had Mrs. Stanley not seen it with her own eyes, no one would have believed either girl could maneuver his solid form, which is exactly what happened at the trial.

"Mrs. Stanley was found face down in the Puget Sound only two weeks ago. All other witnesses have suddenly returned from their two and a half year vacations in various locations around the world. With your key witness and physical evidence gone, they know any attempts to appeal will be denied without even having to pay off any judges even after the other witnesses returned."

"I could kill those girls right now."

Ben is in complete agreement. "I know exactly what you mean. I have never been angrier than I am now. How could two teenage girls get by with something like this? Better yet, how could they come up with such an evil ploy?"

"James is Victoria's brother. He made sure all the events were covered up and did everything in his power to make sure Emmett was convicted and put away. He is second in command to Demetri.

"The video didn't just disappear from your safe, as I'm sure you are aware. Chelsea, your secretary, took the video to Demetri, the leader of Unione Corse. James and Victoria are his first cousins.

"Every call you made, every time you asked your secretary to do something, it was reported back to the Corsicans organization. James then used one of his many ties to maneuver the things to his liking. They have connections in many areas. They find very talented people in technology, law, medicine, and even government and use them in any capacity they need."

"Then how was Carlisle able to fix what was happening in Monroe Correctional Facility?" I ask.

"It turns out Carlisle's power supersedes the Unione Corse, though he is extremely adverse to it. His mother was born into the Bonanno family, so he has been highly protected by the Five Families all his life. Wanting to get places on his own, he doesn't utilize the power they could grant him, but often without his knowledge things will happen. They know how important it is for him to do things peacefully and on his own, so they work in the background by using common people when necessary, paying them extra for each service."

"You found out all of that from the Unione Corse?"

"No, I found out about Carlisle from his mother's brother, Marcus Volturi. He has been keeping tabs on Carlisle all his life. He approached me after the fourth day of being Caius. He's been watching the Corsicans for years. The Unione Corse is typically known for their secretive ways, but in the past six years the entourage that works for James has become well known for racketeering, trafficking, smuggling, and many other illegal activities.

"He has several police officers in his pocket also, which is how Laurent was able to get out of charges of 2nd degree manslaughter against Alice and her unborn child." Seth stops talking at that point.

He still loves her, even after all these years. The day Alice left him for James is a scar he carries with him. Like Emmett and I, he tried to tell her that James is bad news, but Alice wouldn't hear of it. She insisted they were meant to be, once more relying on her so-called premonitions.

When he heard she was with child at the time of her death, he became enraged. It was something they often spoke of while they were together, even though they were still too young. He knew how much she wanted to have children, so the loss of her and her child tore him apart.

It took him a long time after she left him, but he finally moved on two years ago. Alice's passing did put a strain on his relationship, but his fiancé was extremely compassionate and understanding. Jade is a beautiful woman with a pure soul. Their wedding is planned for this summer, but it is also tentative on finding Emmett. Seth has always thought of him as his older brother since he was five and began spending time at the McCarthy's. Their parents were close friends and would often get together, letting the children play while the adults socialized. He couldn't get married without his best man, his brother.

Learning of Alice's pregnancy was surprise to everyone, except me. Alice had called me, excited and nervous, when she discovered she could be pregnant. She even drove back to Forks so I could go with her for medical confirmation. She was eight weeks gestation and planning to surprise James that weekend, but he was busy with work over the next several weeks. The day she was killed, her unborn child was fourteen weeks.

Seth continues after regaining his composure. "They were able to convince a homeless man to come forward with promises of a place to stay and food to eat. It was easy for them to give him a new identity and the promise of protection while he serves lifetime without the possibility of parole.

"What I've told you so far isn't even the worst of it. Not only did they compromise the trial and ensure Emmett served time for something he didn't even do, but they also arranged it so he couldn't be found."

I gasp, shaking my head, and chanting quietly. "No, no, no, no. Please no." Set comes up to embrace me… holding me tightly and quieting me down.

"Shhh. Bella, no. I am sure he is still alive. Please calm down."

"Go on… please."

"We already know what Ben put into motion as soon as Emmett called him about Alice's murder. Unfortunately, the timing couldn't have been worse. Since James kicked him out the following day and Ben had already begun the process of reorganizing finances of Emmett and Alice, Emmett was caught in the middle and left penniless. The only thing he had on him had been the clothes on his back, the cash in his wallet, and his vehicle.

"I discovered Emmett had gone to a hotel and discovered that not only were his credit cards no longer valid, but his bankcard did not have sufficient funds. The next stop he made was to his credit union, where he was informed his account was closed by his financial representative. Emmett went to Ben's office after that. I assume because he either recalled Alice's instructions if she passed away, or to seek his assistance in figuring out what was happening.

"Unfortunately, Chelsea informs him that Ben is out for the rest of the week. He left a note, but it was quickly shredded. That's bad enough, but James also has people working in several telecommunication outlets.

"James has a master hacker named Eric on his payroll that has been able to manipulate Emmett's incoming and outgoing calls. Any time someone called him, it was rerouted to a burner cell phone that mimicked his. Therefore, you would think you were leaving him a voicemail message and couldn't suspect anything was wrong until he could no longer pay his bill.

"Emmett received an edited and manipulated voice message from Ben, notifying him of Alice's funeral date and time. However, the time was set a full day prior to the actual event. Since James insisted Alice attend his church, he was able to pay off his minister to perform a mock funeral with only Emmett in attendance. He called each of us and everyone else he knew would be there to pay their respects prior to the service.

"Every time he called someone, they would reroute the call to a burner number that mimicked any number he ever called with his cell phone. When the message was left, they would route it into the voicemail of the owner. That is why you never heard the phone ring, even though you were receiving messages.

"Even his online accounts were compromised. Any account Emmett had online was disconnected, every message he sent from any account was returned as undeliverable.

"Several days later, he was found selling his jeep, purchasing a pre-paid phone, and contacting his pastor for a place to stay. He was still looking for employment and went to places that hire by the hour, paying cash, but soon James found out his people were hiring Emmett and put an instant stop to it.

"Two months later he was no longer able to afford the low rent studio apartment and left. The week prior, he was busy stopping by Ben's office multiple times and the public library. The message he left at the New England Patriots coincidentally was with a member of the Unione Corse, sent by James. As much as I'd like to place blame on James for his message not reaching Edward, the fault is solely on the school's administration and staff."

Tears have been flowing freely down my face throughout the evening, but I begin to sob once I learn he tried to contact everyone in his desperation. I received his message ten days after it was left and called him immediately. Unfortunately, I only received his voicemail and told him to call me. We had been trying to locate and contact Emmett for months without any luck. The one time he contacts us and includes his location, he is gone before anyone can arrive.

I even involved Charlie at that point, asking him to put out an APB on him. Without probable cause, he couldn't help. He did call each precinct in Seattle and ask them to notify him if they found him, placing him on a mission person registry. I don't blame my employee because we haven't exactly been working the same hours lately, but I was highly disappointed that he waited so long to make sure I got the message. It was buried under a stack of papers that needed to be filed.

"As you know, he informed Mrs. Cope he had somewhere to stay and that is where our trail ended. He hasn't' been to see his pastor again. Because Ben was the only one in town he could turn to, he stopped by every few days until Chelsea informs him the police are on their way, the last time he showed up."

We have known for some time that James couldn't be trusted, but hearing this recent news is practically beyond comprehension.

"The best part is –"

"There's a best part?" Ben and I say simultaneously.

"Yes. Two months ago Laurent, Alice's killer, was sent to the penitentiary for a twenty-year sentence. He was shanked in the kidney last night. He didn't make it."

With relief came an unbearable pain in the center of my chest, sending me crashing to the ground in a fetal position. Both men rush to my side, full of concern and confusion. I just knew it had something to do with Emmett. I've received these feelings only twice before, each time when Emmett had been abused in the correctional facility.

"BELLA!" I hear them shout.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – The bit where Seth was able to disguise himself to be Caius and fool the Unione Corse is an idea I used from watching a movie, or television show where they wore a mask that made them easily take on the identity of someone else. Although I don't really believe that is possible, I thought it would play in well for Seth's ability to "transform" himself for his career. **

**I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her.**

**Please Review  
**

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. **

**I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM _(private message)_ me. **

**I have a new poll on my profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5 - His Saving Grace

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** **hlsmith **

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - **_**Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. **_

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise? ?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**. ****  
****www**** . fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625**

**A/N – Okay. The long awaited, I can't apologize enough, final two chapters are being posted today. Thank you for being understanding. RL has really been a big, burly grizzly bear to me lately. However, I am more fortunate than Emmett was and survived… so far. *winks* **

**An extra special thanks to hlsmith****for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

**I know, I know… enough talk. Enjoy the story! :D **

**Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination.**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Five – His Saving Grace**

**BPOV **

"Ben", I say weakly, "It's not me… it's not me. Get me to Seattle immediately. Emmett… Emmett is in trouble. Something is wrong. We need to get to him."

"Bella, we don't know where he is. How can we help him if we don't know where to find him?" Ben says.

"Trust me. We will find him." With that, Seth scoops me into his arms and takes off to the car. We speed back to the city and I direct them where to go. We end up outside the now empty space that was once Alice's custom clothing store. The pain doesn't really ease, but I find a way to function through it.

"Let's split up." We get out of the car, grab a spotlight from the trunk of Ben's car, and head our separate ways; Ben heading toward the East, Seth to the North, and I to the West.

I'm checking every nook and cranny I come across… doorways, stairways going down, sculptures, and alleyways. I pass several homeless people and take serious looks, hoping to find the man I compare to other men. A few try to grope me; all of them beg for money. There are even families or women with small children living out of boxes, and huddled together under winter coats or blankets, trying to keep warm. Having been through this countless times before, I hand them a business card of a church that works with restaurants in the area, much like the arrangement I have with Port Angeles.

The churches give them a meal and provide them with clothing and shelter when possible. They have also helped many get back on their feet, finding work and places to live… reeducating them on how to live and manage their life.

I keep moving as much as I can, desperate to find him. Something within telling me this is the night we will be reunited.

Reaching the corner of First and Marion, the pain within lessens slightly, like a game of hot and cold. On the Southwest corner of the street I see a figure curled up and facing the middle of the intersection. When I approach I notice that they are passed out with nothing more than the clothes on their back, a flannel button up and a pair of holey slacks. With temperatures in the low thirties, this is no way for anyone to be dressed.

I bend down to take a closer look, rolling them from their left side onto their back and gasp in shock. Even through the dirt, grime, and scruffy mountain man-looking beard, I would recognize him.

"Emmett." I say through a sigh. Without my cell phone, I am left flailing. What should I do? I don't want to leave him here like this. Removing my wool, knee-length winter coat, I drape it over him. It hardly covers his upper body. "Emmett," shaking him gently, I continue trying to wake him.

After about three minutes, he begins to groan and his eyes flutter. "Be –" he begins before coughing overtakes him. Having left my phone at the hotel, I cannot call Ben or Seth.

The once filled out man is now weak and frail. He has lost considerable muscle mass and is actually quite thin for his structure, something that I never thought possible for him. His body is significantly less dense than before due to the massive weight loss in the ten months since Alice died. _Has he been eating at all?_

Due to Emmett's condition and basic size I need to leave him here. Thankfully, there is a Java Stop across the street.

"Emmett, I need to call 9-1-1. I'll be back as soon as possible. Please don't go anywhere, okay?" By the looks of him, it appears he won't be going anywhere, but I feel better saying it and feel he needs to hear the words also.

He points to the middle of the intersection. "Allie."

Checking once more for the street signs, I realize we are at the same place my best friend was struck during a car chase not even a year ago. My heart breaks for him. Things haven't been easy for him in over two years, but that day was the final blow that catapulted him to where he is now. I could kill James and his posse.

Not having the heart to bring up what happened to his sister and see what he remembers, "I know, Emmett, but we have to take care of you right now. Please wait here." One slow nod is all I receive for an answer before he falls limp once more.

I sprint across the street and into the business. "Please call 9-1-1! My friend needs help!" I say as I point toward where Emmett lies.

A young server looks up at my outburst. "For the homeless guy across the street? Why bother? He has been hanging out at that corner every day for the past week. He's not worth the call."

I cannot believe the blatant dismissive and callous attitude of this young lady, but I don't have time to deal with her. The manager emerges from the back, phone to his ear.

"Yes, the Southwest corner of First Street and Marion Street. His friend requested the call. Yes… Okay." He hands me the phone. "They would like to speak with you. The phone should reach across the street. Go to your friend. I will send Jane to retrieve the phone after emergency service arrives." He hands me a large bottle of water with the phone. "God bless your friend."

"Thank you", I whisper, grabbing the phone and rushing across the street to Emmett. "Hello."

"Ma'am, I understand you request emergency service. I have sent the ambulance and the police. What is your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"Okay, Bella, what is your friend's name?"

"Emmet McCarty."

"Could you please tell me what happened?"

"When I arrived, Emmett was passed out on the corner. I was able to rouse him briefly before he closed his eyes again before I rushed across the street for a phone." I stop when I reach his still form.

"Are you with him now?"

"Yes." I hear the sirens in the distance and sit on the sidewalk, leaning against the traffic light pole.

"Is he awake?"

I'm surprised to find Emmett looking intently at me. "It appears he is awake again", I say as I lift Emmett's head into my lap. I put the bottle of water to his lips, his eyes locked on my own. I pour small amounts of water into his mouth at a time, brushing my left fingers through his hair with the phone cradled between my left shoulder and ear. He lies limply across my outstretched legs, opening his mouth after each swallow, waiting for more.

"Okay. That is a good sign. Could you get him to tell you what happened?" Thankfully the sirens are becoming louder, getting closer.

"Emmett? Can you tell me what happened?" He simply shakes his head once. "Okay. Do you know why you passed out?" The only answer is a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Sir, when he tried to talk earlier, he was only able to get half a word out before a coughing spell overtook him. And from what I can gather, he isn't sure what happened. I am giving him small sips of water now." Just then the ambulance arrives. "The ambulance is here now."

"Okay. I'm going to let you go. Remember to tell them anything you know about his medical history and condition when you found him."

"Thank you." I end the call just as the paramedics approach and begin to explain everything I know to them while they tend to Emmett as the waitress from the café approaches with an extended right hand.

"Done?" She asks in a flat, irritated tone.

I simply hand the phone to her and thank her. A snort escapes her lips as she walks across the street. I'll have to remember to thank the manager and maybe even mention her attitude. Something could be going on in her life that is contributing to her attitude, but as entrepreneur in food service, I believe it should be addressed or it could impact business sales, if it hasn't already. However, my worries are for the man lying in front of me.

As they load Emmett into the ambulance, they inform me it appears he is malnourished and dehydrated, based on his physical changes and the current symptoms of lethargy, weakness, dry lips, and dry eyes. When they offer to let me ride with him to the hospital, I don't hesitate to get into the back. With the exception of a blocked view while they tended to him, he has not taken his eyes off me… as though he is afraid I will disappear. _Not a chance Emmett. NOT. A. CHANCE._

It's been three days since we nearly lost Emmett on the same intersection Alice died, but he hasn't spoken a word. I'm so worried that I haven't departed his side unless it is to get him some water, or for restroom breaks. Seth and Ben have been bringing me food after losing the fight of convincing me to leave and get some rest. I told them I would rest when Emmett is fully recovered and not a moment sooner, until then I will remain with him no matter what.

I've been tending to Emmett each day, listening to the doctor's orders. Edward is due in from Michigan today to take over his care and moving him to Forks hospital. I need to tend to my business and responsibilities, but refuse to be far away from him. This way I can be by his side quickly if needed. As it is, I feel his desperation whenever he wakes and notices I am not in the room, even though I am only on the other side of the wall tending to necessary waste disposal.

Edward, or Dr. Masen, received a job offer with Forks hospital and was considering turning it down until he heard about Emmett a few days ago.

Edward, Jasper, and Peter have been so worried about him since Alice died. Unable to reach him following the news of his sister's passing, they have been frantic with worry knowing know he has no other family and that James is bad news. Panic set in and they had many Skype© sessions trying to figure out where he could be, or what could have happened.

Last May they met in Seattle to search for him and brainstorm to recall things he said while they attended UDub together. Then they remembered the mention of Alice's best friend. Before his accident, Emmett only knew of me through Alice's tales and his relaying them during locker room bantering.

They recalled a change in how he spoke of me in the locker room and while recovering at his parents' home. The shift in their best friend was evident to them, but they didn't want to say anything that might keep him from pursuing the apparent interest he had in me. Now, they wish they had pushed him. Since they couldn't go back in time, they decided to hunt me down.

It didn't take much once they reached Forks, hoping to come across someone that would know where they could find Bella Swan. How they discovered me still makes me laugh.

"_Damn it!" _

_Jasper and Edward notice Peter looking into the rearview mirror as the car slows down. The "Welcome to Forks" sign is a mere half-mile ahead when they turn to look out the back of the car and laugh hysterically. They have been telling him to slow, but Peter has been confident in his new radar detector. _

_Unfortunately for him, Forks Chief of Police didn't even have his LiDAR speed gun turned on since every now and then he likes to follow behind a vehicle in the unmarked vehicle and pace them. The lights on top are no taller than a suitcase rack, but they produce more than enough light to alert drivers of his authority. _

_Charlie approaches cautiously and looks into the car, seeing three young men. He laughs internally, remembering a time when he and his friends used to dismiss the rules of the road as well… that is until he discovered he would be a father at the age of eighteen. Immediately following his high school graduation, he went to WSP Training Academy. Shortly following his graduation from the academy, a position opened in Forks. Five years later, the reigning Chief of Police retired and the Forks mayor, Austin Marks offered the position to Charlie. _

_After composing himself, Charlie knocks on the window. Once it is rolled down he simply says, "License, registration, and proof of insurance". _

"_What is the problem, Officer… Swan?" Peter says as he hands over the requested documentation, but shrinks back at the look on the officer's face. _

"_Do you think I was born yesterday, Son?" _

"_No, Sir." _

"_Then let me turn the question back on you. Why do __**you**__ think you were pulled over today?" _

"_Well, I… " _

_A couple minutes of listening to the young man him and haw Charlie decides to let him off the hook. "Well, you were pulled over for speeding, but I won't force you to incriminate yourself. I caught you going nearly twenty miles over the speed limit. I see you are from Massachusetts. Quite a ways from home, what brings you to this part of Washington?" _

"_I don't believe I have to answer that, Sir." _

_That impresses Charlie. This man seems to be well versed in his rights. "True, but you seem to be in quite a hurry to get somewhere and since there isn't much that happens in this part of the state, I can't imagine what set your knickers on fire. So, in the interest of getting through this quickly, why don't you indulge me by telling me what brings you here? I assume you are passing through, but I have lived in this area all of my life. Maybe there is something I could help you with?" _

_Edward and Jasper nod encouraging Peter to tell officer Swan. "Well, Sir, we are worried about a friend of ours. We haven't been able to reach him since his sister's accident. We were unable to make it to the funeral, but after several unsuccessful attempts to contact him, we remembered he grew up in Forks and thought we would ask if anyone knew his sister's best friend." _

_This surprises Charlie greatly; too many similarities to Bella's situation. He has known his little girl's interest in Mr. McCarthy since she was a senior in high school, but for the life of him could never understand why they hadn't dated. Especially considering how determined she was to see him while he was serving an undeserving sentence. He has known Emmett since he was seven when Bella was two. Neither of them remembers that day, but it will forever be ingrained into his memory. _

_**~*~ LitS ~*~**_

_The first day Emmett met Bella was on the playground at Forks Elementary school. I brought her there just as school ended to let go of some energy before supper. As students boarded the buses, were picked up by their mother or father, and others began their walk home, Bella stood shyly behind my right leg and hid her face into my thigh. Try as I might, I couldn't convince her to let go and play. Just as I was about to give up and go home, a young boy came up and offered to help._

"_Hello. You are Officer Swan, right?" His voice had Bella immediately looking at him with a big smile. The boy noticed her at that moment and returned her smile._

"_Yes, I am. What is your name, young man?"_

_The boy puffs out his chest in pride. "Emmett McCarty, Sir. I remember you came to school last week. I want to be a cop someday."_

"_Is that so? Well, if you ever want to learn more about becoming a cop, you just tell your parents that you are welcome to visit me at the police station any time."_

_He smiles brightly at the offer. "Officer Swan?"_

"_Yes."_

_He crooked his finger in a come-hither motion. I crouched down to his level as much as I could with my two-year old daughter clinging to my leg. "Is she your daughter?" I nodded, allowing him to continue. "I think she is my sister's age. Do you mind if I play with her?"_

_The question was a double-edge sword for me. It was innocent enough, but seeing how they reacted toward each other without saying anything, a more adult meaning crossed my mind first. I wanted Bella to have some fun when she visits me and maybe meeting a potential friend will help. _

_If he has a sister her age, maybe Bella could have at least a couple of friends here._

"_Sure, Emmett. I don't seem to be having any luck." Without another word, I nodded in encouragement and allowed him to try._

_He walked up to my daughter and simply held out his hand. Bella's smile brightened ten-fold and she took his hand. My heart broke a little in that moment. Not having my little girl with me every day was hard enough, but someday, quicker than I'd like, there will be another guy to replace me and take her from me. _

_They ran off toward the swing set. He helped her into a swing. While pushing her, he would instruct her how to pump her legs in order to swing on her own. In that moment, I knew he wouldn't become a cop. His talents were in teaching; so patient and kind, caring and gentle, but determined._

_An hour later, they tried out practically all the play equipment when his father pulled up to take him home. We conversed briefly before he whisked Emmett away, but nothing more comes of it. He was quite disappointed in my not contacting him, or his wife to let them know Emmett was safe with my daughter and me. A friendship did not form between us. _

_It was fifteen years before the two children saw each other again. The sparks were still there; as though time and separation held no meaning._

_**~*~ LitS ~*~**_

_Looking more closely at the three young men, Charlie recognizes them as former Husky football players and doesn't have a hard time believing their story, or connection to the very man he and his daughter has been searching for in Seattle every weekend for the past month. There is no way he will let her roam in that city alone. He has heard too many horror stories and too much gossip about the organized crime to allow such a thing, but eventually, he will have to rely on others to help keep his daughter safe. _

_Seeing how Carlisle Cullen took care of the jail situation impressed Charlie enough to realize he could trust the man. The situation told Charlie that Judge Cullen doesn't shrink away from the corruptness and underhanded scheming. Since court sessions are during normal business hours, he has been available to accompany Bella on her searches. _

_Thankfully, Seth and Ben also assist. Both young men grew up in this area, so Charlie has known them since they were young. _

_Charlie isn't ready to let these men go so easily. After all they were speeding on his so-called turf and could have potentially cost the life of another. That would not have done the town well in this close-knit area, but due to their situation, he is willing to let them off with a verbal warning. _

"_Do you even know his sister's name, or her friend's?" _

"_Yes, Sir. His sister's name was Alice McCarty Deschamps and her friend's name is Bella, but we do not know her last name." _

_Charlie smirks. "Would you be able to describe this Bella to me?" _

_The male in the passenger seat speaks up. "No, Sir. We haven't met her, but we do know she is brunette and accident prone; at least when she was younger." _

_The one in the backseat contributes. "She also has deep brown eyes and… Oh!" _

_Jasper's eyes widen suddenly as his two friends swivel around to look at him, but his eyes are locked on Charlie. It is then that Jasper remembers the mention of Bella's father being a police officer and whispers such to his friends. _

_Charlie laughs boisterously as three pairs of eyes stare in disbelief. Suddenly the Peter speaks up. "You… you don't happen to… um… to… have a daughter by the name of Bella… do… do you?" _

_Charlie simply nods through his laughter while composing himself. Now is the time to be serious. "What exactly do you want from my daughter?" _

"_Well, we are simply hoping she has heard from him, or might know where we could find him." _

_Charlie's heart goes out to these men because he is fully aware Bella is in the same position, but he doesn't want any more stress to fall upon her shoulders. _

_Bella already has a lot to deal with; at only twenty-three, she is a successful business owner that has lost her best friend and cannot locate the brother of that best friend. She knew something was wrong when Alice's only living relative did not show up to his sister's funeral. Alice and Emmett had a close sibling bond, so there was no way he would miss his sister being laid to rest. _

_Charlie can already see some of the physical signs due to the stress and worry of not knowing where the man, Charlie knows Bella loves, is located. Why his daughter has never told the Emmett she is interested in him is beyond comprehension. Unfortunately, Charlie knows it is partly his own fault. _

_Sure, Charlie taught her the importance of finding a guy that respects her and treats her like the rare treasure he sees in his daughter, but he is afraid it was too effective. The other side is that he blames himself for not being the best example. He hasn't exactly put himself out there either by telling the woman he has loved for years that he would like to be more than friends. _

_Tiffany Call has been a single mother all of her son's life, but Charlie has been there for her at any moment she needs his help. _

_They met one summer at a barbeque held by his best friend, Billy Black. She was invited because Embry Call and Jacob Black were best friends. Charlie felt an instant connection to her, but he was still in love with his ex-wife and mourning the misfortune of not being able to see his little girl grow up every day._

_Tiffany's heart went out to him, but her heart was still hoping Embry's father, Joshua Uley, would return to be a real father to his son and a husband to her. Unfortunately, deep down she realized this would never come to be after he abandoned his wife and child shortly following her relocation to the Quileute reservation from her own tribe on the Makah reservation so her son could be born on the land of his father._

_Seeing what his daughter is going through was the push Charlie needed to overcome all of that. Their first date was two months ago and cemented their bond. For the first time in years, he woke up last weekend with a woman in his arms and couldn't be happier. _

"_Listen here, boys. I understand you are concerned about your friend, but let me make myself clear." Charlie waits for their nods. "My daughter has been practically running herself ragged trying to find Mr. McCarty. Along with her everyday responsibilities she is spending every waking moment trying to find him. As you will see, it is beginning to take a toll on her. I will not have you adding to that stress." _

"_No, Sir. We wouldn't hear of it. We only want to help, if we can." _

"_Alright, follow me then. And if I catch you driving so carelessly again, you can bet I won't be so kind." He hands back Peter's documentation. "Let this be your only warning", he says sternly. _

_They all nod with wide eyes. Something about the man scares them enough to know not to test him. _

_**~*~ LitS ~*~**_

_It is just after closing when Charlie walks in the door with three slightly scared men on his heel. After introductions are made, I offer each of them their choice of baked goods and get my father his favorite pumpkin spice bar with a cup of black coffee. Once I gathered everyone's choice and drinks, I join them at a table in the center of the dining area while my associates work on the closing routine. _

_The moment Peter tastes my baked goods he is hooked and has at least two other items. Throughout our conversation, he tries convincing me to open a café in Massachusetts. _

_The following day, he comes in practically bouncing with glee and orders several items. I offer the three men on the house choices again, but Peter won't hear of it. The entire time they are here, he checks his phone. Then he suddenly bursts from his seat with a loud "YES!" _

_Every eye turns to look at him, but he ignores them as his friends laugh at his enthusiasm. _

"_Careful, Bella, he is on a mission and you are the goal." Jasper tells me as Peter stalks up to me as though I am his prey. _

"_Miss Bella, I'm about to give you an offer you can't refuse." _

"_Is that so?" The over-enthusiastic nod is hilarious. "Pray tell, what irresistible offer could you possibly have for me, Mr. Melco?" _

"_Well, as it turns out, I happen to have a very strong connection to a computer genius." _

"_What would I need with someone that is good with computers?" _

"_In today's world of technology, many business owners have a website to help them advertise. It is obvious you are doing very well on your own, but just think how much more successful you would be if you had an online website where people from other states could enjoy your pastries and baked goods by ordering online." _

"_I've looked into getting a website, Peter, but the maintenance and upkeep is beyond what I am willing to pay. Plus the local business alone keeps me pretty busy. I don't know how I would handle organizing online orders too." _

"_We can start out small with the order possibilities, but I guarantee the cost will be something you can handle." _

"_Oh really? How could your source possibly be so much more affordable?" _

_The smirk that crosses his face is a little creepy. "The fee is simple. Send a variety of your baked goods to this address", he slides a business card across the counter, "once a month". _

_I give him a dubious look. "Are you serious? Who is your contact? Why would they be willing to accept so little compared to others? Are you sure they are as good as you say?" _

"_Serious as a heart attack. I promise you, my contact IS good." He wiggles his eyebrows. "If it makes me happy and she can achieve it, my wife will move heaven and Earth." When my eyebrows rise, he relents. "Okay, maybe I had to promise to put my laundry in the hamper, fold clothes, do the dishes, take out the trash, and be her willing slave for the rest of my life." _

_I laugh. "Even though I haven't met her, I think I would like your wife." I hold my right hand out toward him. "Okay, we have a deal. I'll have my friend draw up a contract and send it to you." He takes my hand, gives it one firm shake, and then lifts my hand to his lips for a gentlemanly kiss. _

It has been a week since moving Emmett to Forks hospital. He still hasn't spoken a word. Unsure of his state of mind and what he can, or cannot handle, I don't tell him anything involving his disappearance, or Alice. I keep the one-sided conversation basic, talking about my job and the process of expanding to Seattle. Since his friends could also be a sore subject, I don't mention their visit.

I've been away from work for two weeks. My friends and Charlie have been helping by watching over the café while I've been away.

Today is the first day I am going to leave him alone, but he has been improving every day. He no longer needs my help now that he has regained some of his strength and energy, even though he still has a long way to go. I am confident he will be all right, especially since Jasper and Peter will be here around nine this morning.

At three thirty in the morning, I give the sleeping man a kiss on the forehead, anxiety building within, before I whisper in his ear, "I'll see you soon, Handsome."

"Don't… don't go." He croaks out, opening his eyes.

My mouth drops open in shock. "Em-Emmett?"

He takes a long drink from the water cup next to him and then smiles brightly. "Hi, Beautiful."

My shock changes to surprise as my eyebrows rise. Did I just hear him right? Did he just call _me_ beautiful? I am speechless. He laughs.

It is as if a switch was flipped overnight. The docile and subdued man is speaking and even laughing.

I say the only thing I can, "Hi".

He chuckles. "Looks like I got my way."

Not wanting to leave now that he is talking again, I pull the cell phone from my purse without taking my eyes off him and dial the only person I know will be awake at this time. Charlie picks up on the first ring as I am pouring more water into Emmett's cup.

"_Is everything okay, Kiddo?" _

I indicate to Emmett that he should drink some more water.

"Everything is great, Dad, but I need you to open the store this morning. It looks like I'm needed here."

"_What happened? Is Emmett okay?" _

"More than okay, but would you mind if I explain later?"

"_No, I'll call you if there are any problems, but don't worry." _

Dad's only responsibility is opening the café for the employees and setting up the front; filling shakers, napkins, and setting up the cash register. When the pastries and baked goods are ready, he helps getting several variations into the display cases.

"Thank you, Daddy. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"_I love you too, Kiddo. Bye." _

I hang up; still looking at the man I love. I nearly lost him and do not want to waste any more time. When I feel he has recovered enough, I plan to tell him exactly how I feel.

After several minutes, neither of us has looked away; the look on his face is intense. I finally get myself together enough to speak.

"Emmett, I'm so thankful you are speaking again. I've been so worried about you and have so much to tell you, but I need to know how you are before I do. Will you please tell me what happened?"

"It can wait. There is something much more important I need to tell you."

"What can be more important, Emmett?" Unable to hold it in much longer, I break my rule. "You've been missing for a year. We've been so worried about you that we've been searching non-stop. I feared the worst, but something told me you were still alive. That is until the night I found you…" I stop there, tears streaming down my face.

Emmett reaches out and tugs on my right arm to pull me into his side for comfort. When I am nestled into his left side, he begins rubbing my back with his right hand as his left arm holds me tightly to him.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh. I promise to tell you everything, but it can all wait. Nothing is more important than what I need to tell you." He gently rocks from side-to-side for a few minutes as I calm down.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"I know you have a business to run and haven't left my side for the past two weeks, but when you were telling me you were leaving, I couldn't bear for you to leave without talking with you." With is right index finger, he hooks it under my chin, lifts it until I am looking at him once more, and stares into my eyes.

"I missed so much in the past several months, but looking into your warm, brown eyes is the only home I need. I have spent so many years too afraid to tell you how I feel about you."

I begin to interject, but he moves his index finger from my chin to my lips. "Please let me finish." I simply nod.

"Being your best friend's brother, I never thought you could, or would, see me anything more than a brother or a friend. However, this past year has taught me that life is too short. I know now, more than ever, why you are so important.

"You are my gift, the one meant for me because, well, as cliché as this may sound, _God gave me you_. The reason I am here is you, my guiding light and an angel in my arms. You have been there through all of my stormy waters. I cannot waste one more minute without you knowing…

"… I love you, Bella Marie Swan."

My eyes light up and a large grin over comes me just before I say, "Ditto".

Needing no further invitation, he gently pulls my face toward him and captures my lips into a kiss full of passion, need, and desire. After a few minutes, I pull away. "I love you, Emmett Nathaniel McCarthy."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – It looks like there will be one more chapter, the Epilogue**

**I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her.**

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. **

**I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM ****_(private message)_**** me. **

**I have a new poll on my profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Epilogue

**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: **Lighthouse in the Storm

**Written for:** mama4dukes

**Written By: **Bell 1 _(Aunt Bell)_

**Banner By: **MarieCarro

**Beta(s): ** **hlsmith **

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **Blake Shelton: God Gave Me You**  
www . youtube (.com) /watch?v=zpX7S9VkZzw - **_**Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile. **_

**Summary: ****A charmed life with a promising future as a professional football player until one moment of weakness becomes the catalyst to struggles and hardships. Will life ever turn around for this once strong, tantalizing man, or will it become his demise? ?****A FAGE 6-Pack story written for mama4dukes. AH**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox **_**(Take out the four spaces and parenthesis, or find the link on my profile)**_**. ****  
****www**** . fanfiction (.net) /community/FAGE-6-pack/93625**

**A/N – ****An extra special thanks to hlsmith****for their beta work, to MarieCarro her **_**amazing**_** banner work and patience, and finally to hlsmith and MarieCarro for their help with pre-reading. Thank you also readingmama (vampmama) for managing this gift exchange through writing. **

**Without further ado, I present t****he final chapter. **

**Enjoy the story! :D **

**Unfortunately, I did not create these characters, but thanks to Stephenie Meyer I am allowed to play with them for my enjoyment and mold them to my imagination.**

* * *

** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Six -** **Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Emmett spends one more week in the hospital before he is released. However, he will need to schedule weekly appointments with Dr. Masen until further notice and has five months of physical therapy to help strengthen his muscles.

He and I agree we don't want to waste any more time, so he moves into my house. He stays in the spare room, but we spend every waking moment we can together. As much as we desire each other, we also believe it is better for both of us to not rush our relationship.

Emmett's emotional state has been extremely delicate after everything he has gone through for the past three years. At Edward's suggestion, Emmett begins seeing a counselor to help rebuild his emotional state. The eight months living on the streets of Seattle and feeling as though his friends abandoned him, really did a number on his self-image and self-worth. I do the best I can, but I am not equipped enough to convince him that his friends never abandoned him.

Over the next several months we spend time getting to know each other again and discuss what we both went through following Alice's death. I explain to him how and why he was unable to reach any of us, as well as how deep James' deception went.

He tells me what he went through and how he couldn't understand that no one would show up for his loving and outgoing sister. After hearing there were more than two hundred people that attended her funeral service and the following luncheon, he breaks down crying. He is actually happy to hear she had so many people show up because it broke his heart to think no one cared enough to show.

Emmett has come a long way in the past five months. He no longer feels his friends wrote him off during his time of need.

When he discovered Edward turned down a higher paying job just to help him, Emmett began meeting him during his lunch breaks three times a week. Last weekend was Edward and Heidi's wedding; Emmett stood up as the best man.

Jasper and Peter have flown in several times in the past three months in order to help Emmett as much as they could. Just the fact that they care enough to fly to Washington is enough to help Emmett realize how important he is to them.

Two months ago, Ben received an unexpected surprise two days following the police reports of Chelsea's death; she was found hanging from a tree in the Seattle Center. The video Mrs. Stanley took the night Victoria and Rosalie molested Emmett appears on his desk. There are no clues to indicate where it may have come from… or from whom. Along with the video came four written witness statements. He immediately made two additional copies of everything, just in case they disappear again.

The witnesses chose to finally come forward for many reasons, but the two biggest being their guilty conscience of an innocent man serving time, causing the destruction of his reputation, and their children, whom were once excelling under Emmett's tutelage, losing a great teacher.

When Emmett was charged and immediately removed from his teaching position, their children began reverting to their previous ways. Two of the students ended up in jail on murder charges, one died in a gang shooting, and the other became a drug-abusing prostitute that left home at fifteen. The loss of their favorite teacher and mentor left them feeling as though they could not count on anyone because everyone eventually abandons them.

With Carlisle's help, the new evidence, and witnesses, Ben was able to reverse all charges against Emmett, expunge him from the National Sex Offender Registry, and reinstate his teaching license. Then Marcus used his media connections to expose James and his organization; including the false charges the Unione Corse placed upon innocent citizens, such as Emmett and several others whose reputations had been destroyed, over the past eight years.

The way Marcus sees it, they had to suffer public damnation before their trials even began. Therefore, it is only right to do the same for James while clearing the names of those he unduly punished with false accusations.

Anytime new evidence appears proving someone innocent the individual is granted an expedient trial of appeals, released, and compensated for wages lost, pain, suffering, and slander. The funds come from the frozen assets of the Corsicans.

Unfortunately, Emmett's former positions at Rainier Beach High School are not available. After everything he went through there, this does not bother him. I know he could walk through those doors and be himself, but the past two years have really done a number on his self-confidence and self-esteem. We are working on it together, but he needs to find the strength within once again.

Having someone reminding him every day how valuable, kind, and loving he is benefits him greatly. Besides me, he has his friends and Charlie to remind him of his importance and worth.

Sometimes it takes hearing the words from someone you love, respect, and most of all, trust to fight the demons warring around within. I can attest it has helped him improve considerably. Though the road is still long with the occasional bump or obstacle causing temporary setbacks, he has the support he needs to work through them.

As soon as Emmett receives notice he is officially removed from the NSOP, he begins applying for new teaching positions, even some outside of the state. He received his first call for an interview two weeks ago in Seattle, but it seems his reputation is still in question there.

When the call comes in for Incline High, he is happy and hesitant; happy for the interview, but hesitant to leave the only state he has spent his entire life.

It is one thing we are going to need to work at resolving, starting today. We are flying out to Northern Nevada for his interview at Incline High School tomorrow. He will be applying for a classroom position along with the Athletic Director opening. There is also the possibly of Head Football Coach next year, should the current coach retire. It works out perfectly for him since he currently isn't physically strong enough to handle the long days required for coaching after school.

Tomorrow could make or break our future.

**~*~*~** **LitS ~*~*~ **

The last ten miles always seem to be the hardest after a long trip home especially when you have been awake for nearly eighteen hours. My body begins preparing for the relief that will come once I walk into my ultimate comfort zone; the one area I can relax and call my _happy place_. My haven protects what I value the most and treasure.

The final five miles and I begin fighting my heavy eyelids. To keep alert the windows are rolled down and the warm air does nothing except to create a disturbance of the air within the vehicle. Lack of cool air outside has me thinking of other ways to change the sluggish feeling, so I turn up the radio and find a station playing a song I can sing along with while pretending I am as good as the artist. Just singing doesn't work and there are three more miles, so I begin car seat dancing; tapping a beat on the steering wheel, moving my hips as much as is allowed within the confines of the seatbelt and my allotted space. Finally outside of town I turn down the radio, roll the windows up, and pull onto my street with a sigh.

Seeing all the lights off when I arrive home worries me because it isn't quite nine yet. I pull into the garage to find my worries are unfounded, realizing he probably didn't sleep well these past few days. Poor thing never seems to get any sleep when I am not at his side. I walk inside and head toward the kitchen for a tall glass of water, notice the _finished_ light on the dishwasher, and decide to put away the clean dishes.

He is such a good man; kind, caring, sweet, considerate, and determined make our relationship work by going out of his way to ensure my happiness and reduce any stress he can from my busy life. In everything I do he is supportive and encouraging.

When I thought I could no longer go through with the two new openings, he was right there beside me. Three years ago the expanding of my business was put on what I thought to be permanent hiatus, but he wouldn't hear of it. Traveling between states for my expanding business is hard enough, but I am thankful every day to have him in my life. I couldn't ask for anyone better. I only wish I had met him sooner.

Drained from the long day, I head upstairs to join him. About halfway I hear him mumbling in his sleep. Knowing he is tossing and turning, I rush to the best of my capability the rest of the way up and to his side.

My hands go to either side of his face. "It's okay, Baby. Shhhh. It's okay." I gently stroke his right cheek, run my fingers through his hair with the other hand, and continue soothing him. "Shhhh. You are safe, just you and me. There's nothing to worry about." His body begins to relax and the murmuring subsides. "That's it. Good. I love you." A soft sigh escapes his lips. His body shifts so he is lying on his left side toward me.

I move my hands and stroke his right arm as I kiss the top of his head. Once he is settled, I grab one of his t-shirts and head to the en suite bathroom. While in the shower, my mind drifts off to how I met Emmett.

_Alice often talked of her big brother, in age and physical physique, but I never met him. I grew up in Kansas City, Kansas with my mother since I was one, but would often visit my father in Forks, Washington. After my mother, Renee, was brutally killed by one of her abusive boyfriends in front of me, I was sent to live with my father in Washington at fourteen. The adjustment wasn't difficult; in fact, it was much better than growing up with my mother since I was being cared for instead of the other way around. By that time, her brother was an active college student and rarely came home, especially during football season. _

After my shower I dry off and pull the shirt on which drapes just below my mid-thigh. As I walk toward the left side of the bed, I notice his face is once more forlorn and tense. Crawling into bed, I turn onto my side toward him and notice his face has relaxed once more. I don't know how, but he always seems to know when I am close. His arms reach out and pull me into his side as he shifts to his back. His left hand lightly lies on my six-month protruding stomach.

My big, tough man has had a hard life, but the past two years have been the best of both our lives. He is strong, confident, and practically his old self with a few changes due to what he went through. He may be more cautious, hesitant, and subdued in public, but his personality shines through and people are still drawn to him; his enthusiasm for life, his work, and seeing his students excel.

**EPOV **

I no longer take life for granted. I now know things do not always go according to my plans, but to God's. Hindsight unfolds His story and plans. He gives us trials and tribulations in order to strengthen and teach us. Sometimes our struggles lead us through muddy waters in order to bring the corrupt and evil to their punishments for crimes committed.

This is exactly what happened with James and those in his entourage; including Tanya, Victoria, Caius, and Laurent. Six months after I was rescued from the streets, James was brought down by his own men, who were brought down by "Johnny Law" for the murder of Alice, James, and many others throughout the city. His organization no longer has a Seattle branch, so the city came under the protection of the Five Families, specifically the Bonanno family.

Ben fully releases my finances to me after the Unione Corse is brought down, which includes Alice's savings and life insurance and that of our parents, per Alice and my instructions. Prior to that, he gave me just enough cash to live off each month until the Corsicans were no longer a threat. He returned all of our possession immediately after I found a place to settle permanently. The timing was just right too.

On top of those assets, I have also been awarded a very generous settlement based on everything I lost after Rosalie & Victoria's false accusations. Let's just say it alone is enough that neither Bella nor I will have to work again, but we both enjoy what we do.

It has been two and a half years since Alice and her unborn child's untimely deaths. I have been teaching at Incline High for one year, moved into a beautiful house on the edge of Lake Tahoe, and have a beautiful woman at my side that completely supports and loves me passionately. This year I began as their head football coach and every moment is a joy.

It has been a struggle to move past everything I went through, but I found the motivation I needed. My friends Peter and Jasper fly in to visit as often as time and their careers allow; reminding me they will always be there for me too. I suspect they conspired to prove their accessibility when Edward took a position at Davis Medical Center in Sacramento, California, which is only two hours from Incline Village.

I am in a better place now too, but my experiences have impacted my personality also. I am back to the person I once was with a few adjustments. I'm no longer quick to trust and know that life can turn on a dime, but when you have good friends in your corner, you can overcome anything.

The Bible I insisted on keeping with me during my homeless state reminded me that the Lord forgives and no matter the hardships I suffer here, He reserves a place for me with Him in eternity. The night Bella found me, I somehow knew it would be my last and gave the Bible to a mother with a small child. I told her the name of a church close by that would help her and her child. I hope that Bible gave her the hope and help she needed.

Pulling out the one possession I have been looking for, excitement and nerves simultaneously settle upon me. Tonight is the night I ask the woman I love to be my wife. When I found her in my arms this morning, I saw the very thing I need the most in my life.

She has spent the past two months in Washington making sure her Forks café runs smoothly without her there and the new one in Seattle opens and works well without her there daily. The Seattle bakery and café is bigger, located near UW campus, and runs in conjunction with final year culinary students specializing in baking and pastry. However, even though I knew it was a temporary arrangement, not having her by my side for that long has brought back the feelings of abandonment and loneliness.

The need to make her mine has been strong. I'm not the jealous type, but insecurity has been a factor since my time at Monroe. Fortunately, she is the only one that picks up on it, so when she isn't around to remind me that I have no reason to feel this way, I feel a bit lost. Don't get me wrong, I do alright on my own, but occasionally I have these bouts of insecurity that make me a little unsure and worried.

We are flying out to KC for a Chiefs game today. Part of the contract I signed with them allots me season tickets to their home games. Most of the time I am unable to fly out there, so I either give them out to friends or offer them for a low price online. If I sell them, I donate the money to the National Coalition for the Homeless.

Today will be especially enjoyable. I have been arranging this for a couple weeks and am excited to see it put into action. When we arrive at the stadium I send a text to the offensive coordinator, Doug Pederson. We find our seats and watch the excitement as the Chiefs take the lead and maintain it when halftime arrives.

Instead of leaving the field right away, the KC players head for center field and begin to line up.

I look over at Bella when I hear a slight gasp a split second before I hear the shocked, awed, and confusion in one word. "Emmett?"

"Yes, Gorgeous?"

"Does one of the players have a significant other named Bella?"

"No."

"Then why –" She stops talking when she hears the starting quarterback.

"Bella Swan," he begins. Her hand covers her mouth. Thankfully, she hasn't noticed the jumbo-tron because her eyes haven't left the display on the field. "This half-time show is for you." Then the players leave the field in an orderly fashion.

"Emmett, what is going on?"

I am saved from answering as the halftime show begins. The marching band and Chiefs cheerleaders begin by preforming The Beach Boys "Wouldn't it be Nice" with a cover band singing. Then to my surprise, Blake Shelton walks to center field and sings "God Gave Me You" with the marching band accompanying him. When the performers begin lining up, I slide out of my seat to one knee, face her holding my mother's engagement ring, and wait.

Another sharper and louder gasp escapes her lips when she takes in everything. She looks around, sees the jumbo-tron and then slowly turns toward me. She hasn't even noticed the camera and microphone nearby.

"Mr. Blake Shelton has it right, so how can I ignore such a beautiful gift from the Lord? The answer is I cannot… Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There are several moments of silence before we hear, "Don't keep the boy waiting, Bella, answer him."

Looking toward the voice we see Charlie standing in the isle grinning like a goon at the two of us. Then I bring her attention back to me. "Well, Sweetheart, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

It begins as a slow nod before I hear her beautiful response. "Yes, Emmett, I would love to become your wife." Suddenly, she wraps her arms around me and kisses me soundly and passionately.

Suddenly the entire stadium irrupts in cheers and applause, breaking us from our bubble. She buries her face into my chest when she realizes we are not as alone as it may have seemed in the moment. Flashing on the jumbo-tron are the words "SHE SAID YES!"

The empty seats around us are suddenly filled with Billy, Charlie and Tiffany, Jacob and Jessica, Seth and Angela, Ben and Rebecca, Peter and Makenna, Edward and Heidi, and Jasper and Bree.

When the Chiefs win they begin celebrating, but quickly take centerfield once more, with several microphones. "Congratulations, Emmett and Bella!"

Bella and I marry nine months later in June. I love her so much. Many women would have taken advantage of my abundant finances and planned an elaborate wedding fit for any celebrity. However, my girl keeps it simple. In fact, the most expensive thing she does is purchase plane tickets for all invitees to go with the cookie invitations she made herself. She even invites the Java Shop owner that was kind to her when she found me.

The wedding is a small event with no more than thirty friends and family. We are married at Bethlehem church in Carson City and the reception is held on the beach behind our house, a simple barbeque theme. The only decorations at either location are the flower bouquets.

The men wear simple suits with periwinkle ties and the women wear simple pink sundresses. Standing up with us are Edward, Heidi, Ben, and Kate. The men change into shorts and t-shirts after we arrive back to our place. We all enjoy a nice, relaxing day together.

Our first night together is our wedding night. We have been living together for over two years, but decided our relationship was important enough to wait until marriage. It has not been easy.

For a couple years now we both have tempted and teased each other to be the first to give into the urges. Thankfully, she was modest enough to only wear a one-piece suit when swimming in the lake or laying on the beach. I wasn't nearly as kind. I would drop trousers moments before entering the bathroom and come out wet with a towel draped low on my hips. I began to get creative when she learned to leave the room or not be around anytime I was about to shower. It has been fun.

Now I am laying here in my boxers waiting for her to emerge from the en suite bathroom. Anticipation is building. Excitement and nerves are warring within. When the door opens, I expect to see a sweet, innocent, white baby doll draping her, but instead she is wearing a navy sailor outfit; strapless with yellow stars along the top, very short, fluffed-out skirt with yellow stars along the edge, an anchor in the center on her stomach, and a white sailor cap with a blue bow on her head. Even her blue and white strapped heels match.

"Hiya, Sailor. Mind if I come aboard?"

I'm speechless. The only thing I can do is shake my head, but this isn't good enough for her because a pout forms on her face before she turns to walk away.

WAIT!

No, she isn't walking away; she is bending down to for something I didn't see before and still don't. Instead of seeing what she is doing, my eyes focus on her bare undercarriage, making it near impossible to maintain composure.

As much as I want to make our first time memorable, I am now fighting the desire to slam her down on the bed and have my wicked way with her. I married a minx. All those months of teasing her and here she is paying me back in full within seconds.

Suddenly I hear music playing and realize she must have turned on the portable radio that sits on the floor. My eyes are still focused on her every move as she begins swaying her hips, still bent over and giving me the best show of my entire life. No woman I have been with before can compare to this vixen.

Our first night together is filled with everything we expect and so much more. Between the teasing and laughter are desire, excitement, building pleasure, release, and relief several times throughout the night.

The remainder of our honeymoon is spent in Ireland, exploring my ancestry and various landmarks. I surprised Bella by arranging to stay at a few castles in different parts of the country. Every night she surprises me with another outfit; French maid, sexy nurse, sexy cop, and yes, even some baby dolls and corsets with barely there panties.

When we return home, she may not have had a sexy surprise for me every night, but she knew just when to use them. Such as during football season when I spend practically all weekend either going over game tapes to study where our team needs work and what to prepare for with the next team we play, or watching certain college or professional games on television. She would don a referee, or a barely there KC cheerleader outfit.

Our first Halloween, we chaperone the high school dance where every teenage boy lusts after my wife in her perfectly appropriate Celtic Renaissance dress in emerald green and gold. Though they aren't aware of the fact she is wearing nothing under it; a fact she made known to me just before we left the house. All I know is; if I am a good boy I will receive a treat later.

Leaning against the wall in the dark gym, I pull her back against my front and wrap my left arm around her waist. My right hand begins slowly lifting the back of her skirt. Once it is high enough, I begin kissing her neck and playing with my haven, finding her wet and ready. Her head falls back onto my shoulder.

"Keep your eyes out for any misbehavior, Sweetheart. We wouldn't want any lewd behavior under our watch."

She lifts her head with a groan and begins scanning the room. A moan escapes her lips just before her left hand sneaks around to rub her personal joystick hidden beneath the plaid kilt she talked me into wearing and a gift she bought for me while we were in Ireland. Unlike my wife I am wearing boxers, but that doesn't stop her once her hand makes its way underneath.

Seeing an opening to sneak under the bleachers to our left, I begin slowly moving us toward it. I scan the room once just before sneaking beneath them. Unfortunately when we reach the center, we encounter two teens pawing at each other. The male's pants are down to his ankles while the girl is on her knees in front of him. Neither notices our approach.

"Mr. Anderson, Miss Steiner." The sound of my voice has them scrambling apart. "I suggest you compose yourselves before I drag you out by your ear." I give them a moment.

Taking Justin's ear in my left hand and Cara's upper left arm in my right, I lead them out. As we pass Bella, I can feel increased heat in my left hand. I chuckle under my breath realizing Justin's increased embarrassment.

I give them each a week's worth of detentions and call their parents. Unfortunately for the football team, they will suffer during practice all of next week for the fact their teammate was caught and punished.

I'm not going to pretend I didn't have the same thoughts, or take the first opportunity presented to me as a teenager. However, now I realize how young they are and that they should be worrying about much more important things instead of giving in to their lust. I'm sure it has to do with the fact that we are expecting our first child in May.

**~*~*~** **LitS ~*~*~ **

There was a time when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. That is until I was falsely accused of Sexual Misconduct with a Minor in the second degree, served six months of torture and abuse in a correctional facility, lost my sister, and lived on the streets for eight months. I believed my life to truly be over, left and abandoned by my friends; my only living relative died in a hit and run a year before.

Cold and alone, I went to spend my final moments in the place Alice breathed her last breath. Then by a miracle I was saved by the girl I had grown to love deeper than any other before. In that moment I couldn't take my eyes off her unless my body shutdown. I was afraid if my eyes left her, I would never see her again, as though she was merely a figment of my imagination. She was in my every dream, but never while I was awake, so I couldn't risk her disappearing.

The next year was difficult, but I got through it with her by my side. My friends were there too. When they couldn't be physically around me, at least one of them was calling me. Finding out everything James arranged and took from me enraged me.

Life began looking better when the Seattle-based Corsicans were disbanded and brought down. Living as a guest in Bella's house gave me the freedom and space I needed while still having someone close enough to know I am not alone. The evenings spent talking, watching a movie, or just reading brought us even closer than before. We discovered we have each felt this connection since we met after the jeep incident, but it was a complete shock when Charlie told us the story of our real first meeting.

The memories of a young toddler on the school playground stuck with me for years, but the face hasn't been clear. I remembered beautiful brunette hair that fell in soft curls to the shoulders and what seemed like a light radiating from her; not literally, but there was just something about her that instantly grabbed my attention, enchanted me.

I often wondered about her, but never thought I would see her again. The mysterious little girl was reunited with me fifteen years later and I told myself she was just a friend.

At first I beat myself up for wasting time by not listening to my instincts and asking Bella out on a date at that time. Then I realized she was still a minor when I was a twenty-two year old male. Charlie would have surely castrated me if we dated then. I know I would want to do the same for any male that even thinks impurely about my little girl.

As soon as my record was wiped clean I began looking for work, finding a great position at Incline High School. I was worried about being alone if I got the job offer, but that went away when Bella joined me for the interview. During the plane ride there she assured me she was more than willing to move with me if I was okay with it. Of course I was willing… I was overjoyed. We moved a mere two weeks before the school year began.

Bella has graced me with ten beautifully blessed years as my wife and four children. Charles Killian, or CK was born one month before our first wedding anniversary. The twins, Flora Alice and Samuel Nathaniel, were born two years later in August.

Imogen Renee was a bit of a surprise following a New Year's Eve celebration in Texas with Jasper, Edward, Peter, and their spouses while our three kids stayed with their Grandma and Grandpa Swan; Charlie and Tiffany married after the twins were born. Bella and I let loose and had enough to drink that we became lost in the moment and neither of us thought to wrap up my power drill.

Thanksgivings are always spent at Jasper's place in Texas, Memorial Day weekend in Massachusetts with Peter and Makenna, and Labor Day weekend in California with Edward and his family. Christmas and Easter are spent with Charlie and Tiffany.

Jasper and Bree, Peter and Makenna, Edward and Heidi, Seth and Angela, Ben and Rebecca visit often and all of our children think of each other as cousins. At least once a year we all gather for a group vacation at one of the United States national attractions, or tourist hot spots. We have seen the Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, The Big Apple, Death Valley, Washington D.C., and Philadelphia.

Last year we spent a month in Massachusetts, staying with Peter and Makenna in their ten-bedroom home while they showed us around the state and all its history. Next year will be Walt Disney World ® when Imogen is five and will be able to enjoy it. She is the youngest of the six families.

Even with running eight bakery cafés in four states, Bella still has plenty of time for me and her family. The closest one is only twenty-five miles away in Carson City, Nevada. She is a master at her craft and an excellent businesswoman, but she finally hired an administrative staff after the third opening due to my insistence.

"Heya, Sailor." I feel her finger trail down my chest toward my beltline.

Ah, there she is… my little jezebel. She even got me to play along after all these years. I am currently in a Navy uniform.

"Hello, Miss Venus Storm." I say, knowing based on her outfit the role she chose for the evening. "Please tell me I haven't missed the show."

"Not at all. I've been waiting for my number one fan." Then the stereo in the corner begins playing _But I'm a Good Girl_ by Christina Aguilera and a chair gently scrapes across the floor as she begins my private Burlesque show.

I start to get up and get her pointer finger shaking side to side, letting me know not to touch or move. This earns a mid-song change to _A Guy That Takes His Time_. I have never wanted to be an inanimate object as much as I want to be that chair right now. Every time her hand passes over her treasure zones manages to increase my lust for her more and more.

"Where have you been hiding those moves, Gorgeous?" The only response I receive is a devilish smirk.

Just when I think I can no longer stand it there is another mid-song change to _Show Me How You Burlesque_. I will never regret buying that movie for her birthday. It seems she has learned a few things in the past nine months.

Suddenly I am receiving the "come-hither" finger and her singing along to the song. "Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best. So get up, show me how you burlesque." That's right my sex kitten wife may be a siren, but she draws the line at vulgar language. I can't say I always practice the same philosophy; we both know where the kids have picked up on a couple words.

When I am within range, not even bothering to dance along, I pull her into me, grind against her while kissing her soundly on the lips, pick her up in my arms, and carry her to the bed.

"Happy Anniversary, Emmett."

"That it is, Baby. The happiest."

No more words are said for the next the next sixty minutes. I'm not going to lie; we do not have marathon lovemaking and go for hours. We have fun and have had our moments of all night play, but typically we partake in coitus and then fall asleep in each other's arms. However, tonight will not be one of the normal nights since the children are away for the weekend. I intend to show my wife of ten years exactly how much I love her.

Bella was there for when I lost my way, through my ups, downs, and days of doubt. How did I become so lucky to have this lovely angel fall for me? It is beyond my knowledge. Without her I learned that I am truly only half the man I want to be. She has been there through the storms and guided me back home. I still have difficult days, especially when she is not by my side, but with her next to me I am unbreakable.

My strength comes from within; however, I lost myself for a time and forgot. I am strong on my own, but life is easier when you have someone to share it.

After a few minutes of post coital bliss, I pull my personal lighthouse tighter in my arms and kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I'm so glad God gave me you, Baby."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**** LitS ****~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A/N – What did you think? Did it end the way you expected, or wanted? **

**I really hope you enjoyed my tale of Emmett and Bella McCarty. **

**No guarantees, however, there MAY be two outtakes… BUT they won't come for quite some time, if they do because RL hasn't really released its grasp at all yet. If they do, they will most likely be in the same chapter, but two different outtakes. No hints or clues either. I know I'm mean. We'll see what happens. **

**All photos relating to this story are now posted. Enjoy! Go to Dropbox and then: /home/Story%20Photos/Lighthouse%20in%20the%20Storm   
**

**I really hope mama4dukes enjoys this fic written for her.**

**Please Review **

**I love seeing readers favor and alert my stories, but I REALLY LOVE hearing how much you enjoyed it, or what you enjoyed about my story by leaving a review. I reply to every review I receive. **

**I LOVE connecting with all my reviewers to thank then and maybe even discuss things, so please allow me the courtesy of logging into FFn to leave a review, or at the very least, leave your Fanfiction profile name so I can PM you. **

**If you see grammatical errors, please PM ****_(private message)_**** me. **

**I have a new poll on my profile page and a group in Facebook, **_**Aunt Bell FanFiction (Bell 1)**_**, for pictures, updates, story status, and if I am doing anything new, or any other basic things relating to my writing. **

**~*~ LitS ~*~**

**I'm in love with a C/B FF story that SHOULD have more than 415 reviews! ****It is well written and one of the more original FF stories I have read in a LOOOONG time! It is C/B and many OCs, plus the main characters go through some big changes. I truly believe the anti-hybrid readers would love this story too. ****PLEASE give it a try (by ****Corinne Tate****)****: ****  
**** Go to fanfiction .**** net and then add: s/6980703/1/Cold-Fragile-Hearts**


End file.
